Inspector Gadget - Reset 2
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: A year has passed since Dr Claw was defeated by Gadget and now Riverton is in peace. Too much peace for our dear inspector. However, things are about to change as Claw has a new plot to take over the world, and have his revenge. If all that wasn't enough, the tragedy strikes Gadget and nearly takes someone he loves. AU, canon to the other fics, spoilers from the movies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.- Glitches.**

* * *

><p>(Evil says: Go to this link to make this part as an opening: watch?v=_spGKwntziY)<p>

* * *

><p><em>It has been a year since John Brown had had an accident that nearly ended his life. It has been a year since Victor Scolex had suffered an accident that costed him his right arm. It has been a year since John Brown's body was reconstructed using the most advanced high-tech project and became the super cyborg cop known as Inspector Gadget. It has been a year since Victor Scolex had replaced his lost right arm with a robotic prosthesis and took the pseudonym of Doctor Claw. It has been a year since Doctor Claw tried to use his army of evil androids to take over the world. It has been a year since Inspector Gadget was put into service to protect the people of Riverton. It has been a year since Claw and Gadget had fought against each other to decide the fate of the world.<em>  
><em>And it has been a year since Gadget had defeated Claw and had incarcerated him.<em>  
><em>Since that event, the crime in Riverton had been on the downlow, because all the criminals were too afraid of Inspector Gadget to even dare to show their faces.<em>  
><em>However, as the old saying says "There's always calm, before the storm rages on," and as such, things are about to change, which will mean that our dear cyborg cop will have to face the biggest threat that he has ever seen from his most dreadful rival, who is planning to take revenge not only against Gadget, but also against the Bradford siblings. Just to add insult to injury, an old rival of Nathan Bradford is on her way to Riverton, claiming that she has something that will make the Gadget Project completely obsolete. And if all that wasn't bad enough, Penny feels that her uncle is way too overprotective with her, which is leading her to take extreme measures to show her Uncle Gadget that she's not a defenseless little girl anymore.<em>  
><em>The question here should be, will our dear Inspector Gadget be able to save Riverton, protect his loved ones and show everyone that he's still the best at what he does? Or will the infamous Doctor Claw be finally able to get rid of Gadget and take over the world this time?<em>

* * *

><p>It was nighttime in the city of Riverton, the recently proclaimed safest city of the world, and right now we see that the famous Inspector Gadget was hiding behind the advertisement of the limits of Riverton.<br>Suddenly, Gadget's face showed from the right side of the advertisement. Then it went back behind it, and after a second it popped out from the left side. Again it went back behind the advertisement, and then a laser cut a perfect fitting hole for Gadget's hole in the middle, then Gadget passed his head through the hole and scanned his surroundings.  
>- Wowsers, it's quiet! - Gadget said while he narrowed his eyes.<br>Gadget's head went back behind the advertisement and then it popped out from the top of it.  
>- Too quiet! - Gadget said with narrowed eyes.<br>Gadget retracted his head and then he glanced at Brain, who was sitting in the passenger's seat.  
>- And when it's this quiet, you know what that means, Brain? - Gadget asked.<br>Brain looked at Gadget and tilted his head to one side in confusion. Then Gadget looked at the front with decision.  
>- It means that evil's afoot! - Gadget said.<br>And then, a loud snoring interrupted Gadget's moment of inspiration. Gadget changed his decided look for a not amused glare, then he glanced at the console of his car and saw the Gadget-Mobile's avatar sleeping. A vein bulged on Gadget's forehead and his left eye twitched in anger.  
>- We're on the stakeout, Gadget-Mobile! - Gadget yelled.<br>The Gadget-Mobile's face startled, then he glared at Gadget and said:  
>- No, you're on the stakeout, I'm on the sleeping! So keep it down, aye?<br>- The least you could do is stay alert!  
>- Alert? Alert for what?! - Gadget-Mobile replied. - Face it, Inspector G, since we locked up Claw, all the bad guys in Riverton have been too afraid of even stepping into the light.<br>- (Sigh) Gadget-Mobile, if there's something I've learned in all my years of crime-fighting, which by the way are longer than yours, is that it's always the most quiet... Right before the criminals strike!  
>- Pfft, please, G! You've been a cop for just a year now, and your time fighting crime is longer than mine for just a day!<br>- Whatever. - Gadget said with a huff.  
>Gadget-Mobile was telling the truth, but Gadget wouldn't accept it.<br>He just couldn't believe that only Doctor Claw had the guts to defy him. All the peace was getting under Gadget's skin, and it was driving him crazy, he craved, no, he needed action, even more so than oxygen itself.  
>- Darn it! - Gadget said while he hit the Gadget-Mobile's wheel.<br>- Hey! Hit something else or I'll send you flying to New York! - Gadget-Mobile warned his owner.  
>- Sorry, it's just that I'm starting to think that you're right, Gadget-Mobile.<br>- See? I told you, I think that only Doctor Claw has enough guts to face you. The rest of the criminals in Riverton are a bunch of sissies.  
>- I'm also starting to think that I miss Claw.<br>- Now, calm down Inspector G, at least you wiped out the crime in Riverton. Think of it this way, with you here, the President has declared Riverton as the safest city on earth, a feat that not even Iron Man has achieved. Hell, they're even moving the Federal Reserve to Riverton because of you.  
>- Speaking of crime, did you turn off the police radio again?<br>- It was driving me crazy! Edwards and Williams were using it to chat again!  
>- Gadget-Mobile, how many times have I told you not to turn off the police radio?<br>- Sorry, G, I'll turn it on immediately.  
>Some static was heard, and then a woman's voice said:<br>- Attention all units, there has been a bank robbery at the First Bank of Riverton, the suspects are escaping on a white van with no ID through the 3rd Avenue and are armed. All units respond.  
>Gadget smiled and rapidly grabbed the radio.<br>- This is Inspector Gadget, I'm on my way to intercept them! - Gadget said decidedly.  
>-Negative, Gadget, this is Officer Trenton, I'm en route to chase them, you are way too far to reach them in time. - Replied a man's voice over the radio.<br>- Don't worry, I'll get them in time. - Gadget said on the radio with a smirk.  
>Gadget let go of the radio and ignited the car's engine.<br>- What did you say about there weren't any criminals that dared to show their faces in Riverton since we locked up Claw? - Gadget asked to his car.  
>- You just got lucky! - Gadget-Mobile said with a contemptuous huff.<br>Gadget chuckled and said:  
>- Go go Gadget-Turbine!<br>A jet turbine erupted from the Gadget-Mobile's trunk and assembled itself, then it turned on and the car sped off like a bullet towards the 3rd Av.

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile)<em>

* * *

><p>Officer Dean Trenton was angry.<br>He had told Gadget to stay out of the way and the cyborg had just ignored him.  
>However, he was right behind the escaping van, and there were no signs of Gadget.<br>Maybe this was his moment, the moment of show everyone that he was just as good of a cop as Gadget, and maybe even better because he was a normal human.  
>- There they are! I'm not gonna let Gadget take the credit this time! - Trenton said. - Driver of the white van with no ID, this is Officer Dean Trenton, stop the vehicle immediately or I'll be forced to...<br>Trenton could never finish his speech because the passengers of the van started shooting at him with some machine guns. Luckily, Trenton was the third best driver of all Riverton (being the Gadget-Mobile and Inspector Gadget the first and second respectively), so he managed to evade all the shots.  
>Once the bullet rain stopped, Trenton smirked decidedly and accelerated, then when he was toe-to-toe with the van, right before the robbers could shoot again, Trenton bumped on the escaping vehicle, making the criminals drop their guns.<br>But before Trenton could bump the car again, the driver of the van had decided to return him the favor by bumping on his patrol. And thus, a bumping battle between both vehicles started, and though Trenton was outmatched in weight and horsepower, he compensated those lacks with speed and agility.  
>After bumping on each other's vehicle for a few minutes, the driver of the van made a sharp turn on a street, losing Trenton easily.<br>The police officer stomped his foot on the brake, stopping his car right before it smashed against a wall, then he hit the wheel and tried to turn on the engine of his patrol as fast as he could.  
>- C'mon! Ignite already! - Trenton yelled desperately.<br>And just when the motor had decided to function, Trenton heard a very well known siren, he glanced at the rearview and saw a black car with silver trimmings pass like a lighting, following with a scary precision the escaping criminals. Trenton roared and hit the wheel again with all his strength, ironically turning off the motor.  
>- Not him! Everyone but him! - Trenton roared in despair.<br>Meanwhile on the black car with silver trimmings, Gadget unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to the front of the Gadget-Mobile, then he said:  
>- Slow down, Gadget-Mobile! I got it from here!<br>The car slowed down from 400 miles per hour to a less drastic 100 miles per hour, letting Gadget see the white van he was looking for clearly. He smirked with decision and yelled:  
>- Go go Gadget-Extendo-Legs!<br>And though he wanted the GEL's, two coils erupted from his shoes and launched him with twice the force he wanted.  
>While his owner was flying towards a building, Gadget-Mobile couldn't help but chuckle a bit and say:<br>- There goes those glitches again.  
>Gadget cried in despair, and then he smashed against the wall of a building, then he fell to the ground with a hard thud. The glitchy inspector stood up and dusted himself, then he glanced at the van while it passed in front of him, taking a turn on the street in which Gadget was.<br>- Damn it! Go go Gadget-Rollerblades!  
>And again, Gadget's gadgets malfunctioned and the Gadget-Extendo-Legs activated.<br>- Oh for crying out loud! Whatever! - Gadget said while he started running towards the van.  
>- Hey, G, need a hand? - Gadget-Mobile asked.<br>- Track the van and prevent its escape from the city at all costs!  
>- Ok, you got it, Inspector G!<br>The black car turned on an alleyway and turned off the siren, then Gadget started running faster to catch up with the criminals.  
>Few minutes later, Gadget finally caught up with the van, then he jumped with all his increased cyborg strength and fell on the roof of the vehicle, Gadget smirked and said:<br>- Go go Gadget-Electromagnets! Go go Gadget-Sawblade!  
>However, a hose appeared from his sleeve and shot a blue substance on the roof, which made it even more slippery than it was already, and instead of the electromagnets in his fingerprints, the Gadget-Phone was activated.<br>- What in the name of...?! - Gadget cursed.  
>And then, the van's driver stomped his foot on the brake, which propelled Gadget to the pavement in front of the vehicle.<br>Gadget fell face-first with a loud thud to the ground again, then he stood up and tried to get the toothpaste out of his coat.  
>- You're gonna get my laundry bill once I send you guys to the slammer! - Gadget said.<br>- Run him over! - One of the criminals hissed.  
>Gadget merely chuckled and said:<br>- Oh please, do you guys think that I can't stop you even if you are inside your van?  
>The driver didn't reply as he ignited the motor and sped off to run Gadget over. The inspector laughed and made a fake gun with his left hand, then he said:<br>- Go go Gadget-Laser!  
>Unfortunately for our dearest cyborg, his Gadget-Laser malfunctioned too and a rather impressive cannon formed on Gadget's left arm.<br>- What the fu...?! - Gadget managed to say before the cannon shot.  
>A greenish round was fired from Gadget's arm towards the white van. The criminals thought that they were done for, but the shot merely scrapped the front left wheel, however it was enough to dent and damage greatly the front of the van, which stopped two feet in front of Gadget. The inspector smiled at his newest accomplished capture, and after he cuffed the six villains, he heard that a patrol had stopped beside the disabled van. Then he saw a fuming man walking towards him. Once he saw him clearly, he noticed that the an was no other than Dean Trenton, the officer that had tried to hold him back after he woke up from the surgery that turned him into Inspector Gadget, and nowadays his self-proclaimed rival.<br>Trenton glared daggers at the cyborg, then he tried to push him back, but he couldn't even move Gadget a tad bit.  
>- I told you not to mess in this, Gadget! - Trenton hissed.<br>- Excuse me but since when an officer has a higher rank than a inspector to give him orders? - Gadget replied.  
>- Don't try to play dumb with me, Gadget! You know very well why Chief Quimby assigned you to the Radar Gun Unit! You're supposed to stay away from action until your problem gets solved!<br>- Trenton, I think I did everything just fine.  
>- If you can call something like that just fine.<br>Trenton gestured Gadget to see behind the van he had damaged and he gulped when he saw that his Gadget-Cannon had blew up three cars and damaged two entire stores. Then he met Trenton's furious glare and said:  
>- At least I caught the criminals, which wouldn't have happened if I hadn't jumped into action.<br>- I could've caught them but you had to mess up where you're not called!  
>- Yeah right, we both know that I'm twice the cop you'll ever be, Trenton, I know you're just jealous of me.<br>- Jealous?! Why would I be jealous of someone who lost what makes a man a man?  
>- You mention that again, and I swear I will not restrain myself, got it?<br>- Trenton! Gadget! - An authoritative voice yelled.  
>Both cops turned and saluted at their boss, who was smoking a cheap Cuban cigar as always.<br>- I told you two a million times to stop acting like children! You're supposed to be fully-grown men! - Quimby said before he gave a big puff to his cigar.  
>- Trenton was just expressing his jealousy of my crime-fighting abilities, sir. - Gadget said.<br>- What?! In your dreams, can-head! - Trenton replied.  
>- Silence! - Quimby barked. - Gadget, you're one of my top officers, but in the name of everything that's good, stay away from real crimes until Bradford and your wife fix your glitches! Trenton, take the criminals to the prison, both of you are dismissed and did a good job.<br>Quimby returned to his own car, then he left the scene while the Town Hall workers, the insurance company workers and the firemen arrived to the place where Gadget and Trenton were arguing.  
>Then a black car with silver trimmings pulled off in front of Gadget, the cyborg just sighed heavily and walked to his car, he opened the door and got inside, then he put his head on the wheel.<br>- Hard day, G? - Gadget-Mobile asked.  
>- You can't even imagine how much, Gadget-Mobile. - Gadget let out.<br>- Everything will start looking better for you, G, just trust me.  
>- I don't know about it, Gadget-Mobile, I feel that everything will just fall apart, and maybe I won't be able to stop it this time.<br>The black car merely turned on its engine and drove off, leaving Trenton alone with his thoughts.  
>The officer took off his hat and wiped the sweat in his forehead, then he glanced at the sky.<br>- Please, I just need one chance to show everyone that Gadget is not as good as everyone thinks he is, if you could just give me one chance. - Trenton said to the sky.  
>Trenton put on his hat again, then he got inside his patrol and drove to his home.<br>Unknowingly to both officers, and the whole citizens of Riverton, an evil mastermind was planning his most diabolical scheme, and this time there would be no stupid cyborgs that could stop him. In Riverton prison, the man formerly known as Victor Scolex was chuckling evilly while he read an old newspaper that announced the engagement of Doctor Brenda Bradford and Inspector Gadget, his most hated opponent.  
>- Soon, Gadget, very soon I'll get my revenge. - Claw said with a hoarse voice. - I'll get you this time, Gadget, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hero is not a fearless person, is a person who has fears but can face them and dominate them."<em>

_THEEVILDOER Industries presents.-_

_**"INSPECTOR GADGET - RESET 2"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.- Breakout.**

* * *

><p>Again, it was nighttime in Riverton.<br>A black car was driving silently to the Bradford Cybernetics Labs. All the few bystanders that were all along the way were waving at the driver of the vehicle, but the latter seemed to ignore the people, not because he was impolite, but because he was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't even noticed the persons that waved at him.  
>Around fifteen minutes had passed since the famous Inspector Gadget had captured six bank robbers, each and every one of those minutes had passed completely in silence, the Gadget-Mobile knew that the inspector needed some time to make up his mind from the recent events, but he couldn't bare the silence anymore. Finally, the car had had enough of Gadget's attitude, so he stopped all of a sudden and glared at his owner.<br>- What's going on with you, G? - Gadget-Mobile asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
>- Nothing, it's just that I was thinking. - Gadget replied without looking at the glaring avatar on the console of his car.<br>- Thinking about what, if I may ask?  
>- About everything, the accident, the surgery, Doctor Claw, the Robo-Gadget, Trenton, the Chief, Nathan, Brenda and Penny.<br>- What were you thinking?  
>- Well, the whole ordeal with the Robo-Gadget and Claw happened because of a single man who was jealous of Gerald Bradford's project, and now I'm thinking that the President made a mistake in labelling Riverton as the safest city of the world; with Claw here, who knows what could happen tomorrow.<br>- G, calm down, you're over-thinking things and overreacting at them. Claw is under lock and key in the maximum security cell of the Prison of Riverton, there's just no way he'll break out of there.  
>- Everyone thought that Iron Man was a person with a good heart, yet the one under the mask was Tony Stark, I mean, sure he's a good guy but he's too narcissistic and flamboyant.<br>- Why are you suddenly so negative, Gadget?  
>- I don't know, I've had this weird feeling lately, like if something bad is going to happen.<br>- Forget about that, ok? Let's think positively and let's go to the Bradford Labs to get you checked up.  
>- Fine, but I'll still be concerned.<br>Gadget-Mobile huffed and re-ignited its engine, then he drove the rest of the way to the Bradford Labs.  
>Few minutes later, the Gadget-Mobile parked in the underground parking lot of the labs, then Gadget opened the door of his car and got out of it, receiving a scrutinising glare from the Gadget-Mobile, as he had gotten out of the car with the same pondering look in his face and his hand in his chin.<br>- When are you gonna stop thinking negatively, G? - The Gadget-Mobile wondered aloud.  
>Even though the Gadget-Mobile did nothing to lower his voice, his comment passed unbeknownst to the cyborg.<br>Gadget walked through the corridors of the labs where he had received several unfruitful treatments to try to cure the glitches that had started four days after the fight with Doctor Claw.  
>"Why do I have this feeling? What does it even means? Maybe Gadget-Mobile's right, maybe I'm just overreacting and over-thinking things." Gadget wondered while he kept walking.<br>Few moments later, Gadget entered into the main lab of the research complex, and there he saw a red haired scientist who wore a blue shirt under his lab coat. The scientist glanced in his direction and smiled at him, to them shake his hand.  
>- How's everything been going, Gadget? - Nathan Bradford asked while he smiled.<br>- Bad, just plain bad. - Gadget replied. - I'm still having gadgets with my glitches... I mean glidgets with my gatches... I'm all messed up!  
>- Darn it, I was really hoping to hear good news.<br>- Well, the good news is that even with my glitches, I managed to catch a bunch of bank robbers, the bad news is that every time that I try to activate the Gadget-Laser, the Gadget-Cannon will activate instead.  
>- Damn, it looks like Brenda was right, your glitches are just getting worse, but the problem is that I don't see how that could be happening.<br>- Just watch this. Go go Gadget-Toothbrush.  
>And, to Nathan's misfortune, some sort of cannon popped out of Gadget's hat, then it shot a sticky pinkish, gum-like substance at the scientist's chest.<br>- See? The Gadget-Bubblegum. - Gadget let out.  
>- I now see what the problem is, come here. - Nathan said.<br>Gadget walked over to Nathan and the latter said:  
>- Take off your shirt, coat and the skin panels of your chest, and lay on the examination table, I need to check your interface chips.<br>Gadget did as he was told and Nathan grabbed a magnifying glass to check the interface chips, which were right in front of Gadget's heart.  
>Nathan checked all three of the chips and finally sighed, then he put the magnifying glass on a nearby table and said:<br>- Just what I was afraid of, it seems that the scanners that reviewed you all this time overlooked the fact of checking your interface chips, which means that your glitches have been getting worse because one of your chips is burnt, that is causing a short circuit, which produces an error on the selection systems everytime you try to use any of your gadgets.  
>- And that means? - Gadget asked.<br>- That your burnt chip makes your systems malfunction, and so when you try to use, let's say the Gadget-Laser, the order you give is confused, that's why you activated the Gadget-Cannon instead.  
>- Great, just great. - Gadget huffed. - Now what am I supposed to do?!<br>- It's ok, Gadget...  
>- No, it's not ok!<br>- Gadget, calm down, I know it's frustrating but I'm already working on something that will get rid of your glitches for good.  
>Nathan chuckled a bit, then he walked to his computers, typed some commands on it and turned the monitor to show Gadget some sort of anagram.<br>- This is the solution to your problems. - Nathan said with a grin.  
>- What's that? - Gadget asked.<br>- Let's just say that it's the new generation of the Neural Network Impulsor.  
>- Really?<br>- Yes, it's at least ten times better than the Gadget Chip, also I have to say that this chip was my father's last design, I modified it a bit and improved it.  
>- Well then, what will I do while you build that thing?<br>- Easy, just wait a bit more, Brenda and I already built the NEP, we just have to find a way to install it correctly on your body.  
>- So, how much time do you think I have to wait?<br>- Just a few more days, Brenda and I have been working on the way to install it on you. The interface will be ready in some days.  
>- Good, Trenton's constant rants are driving me crazy.<br>- He's just jealous of you.  
>- He says otherwise.<br>- Whatever, you can leave if you want, Gadget, we're done here.  
>- Great, see you tomorrow, Nathan.<br>Gadget screwed the skin panels of his chest again, then he put on his shirt, tie and coat and left Nathan's office, while he went back to his thoughts.  
>Five minutes later, Gadget had his hand on his chin again and he was entering into the Gadget-Mobile, who sighed heavily when he saw the cyborg's attitude.<br>- G, could you please stop thinking on bad things? - Gadget-Mobile asked.  
>- I can't do that, somehow my mind won't stop thinking on that. - Gadget replied.<br>- Have it your way, G, but don't let Penny know about it, she's way too worried about your glitches to have more concerns.  
>- Gadget-Mobile, I'm well aware that Penny is already too concerned with my problems, I wouldn't like to know that she gets more worried about me, she'll only know it if there's no other choice.<br>- Good, let's go home right now.  
>Gadget-Mobile turned on its engine, then he drove off to Gadget's home.<br>After other fifteen minutes, Gadget and the Gadget-Mobile had finally arrived home. Gadget-Mobile turned off the engine and went to sleep. Then Gadget sighed and got out of his car. Gadget entered to his house, he took off his hat and coat, and hung them in the rack that was next to the door.  
>- Penny, Brenda, I'm home. - Gadget said.<br>A blond girl dashed from upstairs and hugged the cyborg tightly.  
>- Glad you're back, Uncle Gadget. - The blond girl said.<br>- Me too, Penny, how was school? Where's Brenda? - Gadget asked.  
>- Well, school was fine, and about Brenda, she's not at home, she said that she needed to stay a bit longer on the old labs to check some things.<br>- Drat, well, at least you're here. - Gadget said while he checked his watch. - Why are you still awake? You have school tomorrow.  
>- Um, Uncle Gadget, tomorrow's Saturday.<br>- Oh right! Forgive your old uncle, sometimes I just forget everything not related to my job.  
>- And how was your day?<br>- Well, there were a bunch of criminals who thought that they were a match for me, now they'll be sleeping behind the bars for quite some time.  
>- Really? That's great, your glitches are finally gone!<br>Then Penny proceeded to hug her uncle, but this time, Gadget didn't hug her back. Penny raised her head and saw that her uncle was looking at the ground. Then then girl let go of her uncle.  
>- They aren't gone, are they? - Penny asked.<br>- (Sigh) No, but don't worry, Nathan has the solution for them.  
>- That's what you've been saying all this time, Uncle Gadget, what are you not telling me?<br>- Penny, please, stop worrying for me, I'll be fine.  
>- Uncle Gadget...<br>- No, this is not your problem, Penny, just don't worry about me, ok?  
>Penny looked down to the ground and she mumbled.<br>- Yes, Uncle Gadget.  
>- Don't be like that, Penny, it's just that I don't want to see you worried. - Gadget said with a warm smile while he put a hand on his niece's shoulder.<br>- I can't do that, Uncle Gadget. You're my only family. - Penny said with a sad look.  
>- Everything's gonna be ok, Penny.<br>Gadget knelt down and hugged his niece tightly and the girl responded the gesture.  
>The cyborg knew that he was lying, he had a feeling that things weren't going to be ok, but get even worse. He just couldn't shake that feeling but he also couldn't let Penny worry about something that could be just an overreaction.<br>Gadget let go of his niece and forced his trademark smile, the he ruffled Penny's hair and heard some barks. Gadget smiled for real and petted the beagle that had just gotten into the house after accompanying Gadget in the night. Penny knelt down too and scratched Brain behind his ears.  
>- Hi Brain! Did you have a good time? - Penny said while she petted her dog.<br>The beagle gave her a tired glance, and though Brain couldn't speak, Penny understood the dog completely.  
>- I see, go get some rest, Brain, you've definitely earned it for watching Uncle Gadget for me. - Penny said to the dog.<br>Brain barked happily and licked Penny in the face, making the girl giggle a bit. Then Gadget stood up and went to the kitchen.  
>- I'm gonna make dinner, why don't you take a shower while I get dinner ready, Penny? - Gadget said before he entered into the kitchen.<br>- Ok, Uncle Gadget! - Penny replied. - C'mon Brain!  
>Penny and Brain dashed upstairs and then Gadget stepped into the kitchen.<br>Once he was in the kitchen, Gadget sighed heavily again, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.  
>And unfortunately, our dear cyborg was right.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile, on Riverton Prison)<em>

* * *

><p>A prison guard was whistling while he made his rounds on the maximum security cells of the Riverton Prison. Then he stopped in front of the cell with the highest security in the prison. Said cell contained the most dangerous criminal of Riverton, the once-successful businessman formerly known as Doctor Victor Scolex.<br>The guard glanced at the criminal now known as Doctor Claw, he saw him watching him from the shadows as usual. In the moment the guard met Claw's eyes, he remembered that most of the guards shared a secret, none of them had ever seen him move from his chair in the shadows since he was sentenced. They all had seen him reading an old newspaper every day, only hearing him whisper "I'll get you next time, Gadget."  
>Some of them thought it was nothing and just grew accustomed to hear him, the rest always felt uneasy if they caught him saying that. The guard and Claw stared at each other for some time, then the guard left and Claw stood up from his chair.<br>- It is time. - Claw whispered with a sinister grin.  
>Then the evil man walked to the bed and pulled out his beloved pincer, he eyed the object as if it were a valuable treasure, and then he put it on his robotic arm.<br>- Kramer, Sikes, it is time to escape. - Claw said through an earpiece.  
>Far from Claw's cell, two men, one scrawny and pathetic-looking with a brilliant mind, and the other big and strong but with a very low IQ, stood up and nodded, then they removed a carpet that covered a hole in the ground, which was big enough to allow Kramer and Sikes to escape with any difficulties. Kramer and Sikes smirked and then they jumped into the hole, making sure of covering it with the carpet again.<br>Back with Claw, the evil mastermind pulled out the newspaper that he had been reading for the last year, the one that announced the engagement of Doctor Brenda Bradford and Inspector Gadget. He took a glance of it and then he chuckled evilly.  
>Claw dropped the newspaper on the ground, making sure that the front page was clearly visible. Then he removed the carpet that covered the hole in his cell.<br>Claw jumped to the hole and started walking, not caring in the least that he hadn't covered his route of escape. It was all part of the plan he had schemed during his time in the Riverton Prison. He knew it'd be long before the guards noticed his absence. And even if they did manage to find out about his escape earlier, no one could stop him, not even his dreadfully hated rival, Inspector Gadget.  
>Or so he thought.<br>After walking for three minutes, he knew that he had already escaped from the prison, however, there was no signs of light, and he had bumped into another man.  
>- What the hell are you two still doing here?! - Claw asked with a hoarse voice.<br>- It seems that Sikes forgot to finish the escape tunnel, boss. - Kramer informed.  
>- You didn't tell me that I needed to do that! - Sikes said.<br>- I thought it was obvious!  
>- SILENCE! - Claw roared. - As usual, I'll have to take care of this.<br>Claw pushed Sikes and Kramer out of his way, then he smirked and dug his robotic arm on the ground above his head.  
>Nobody knew why, but now it was raining on Riverton. The climate had suddenly changed from a fresh summer night to a ferocious thunderstorm. And outside of the Riverton Prison, a metallic pincer erupted suddenly from the ground. The pincer made some snapping sounds and an evil laugh was heard.<br>After one year of captivity, Doctor Claw was free once again.  
>Again inside the prison, the guard had felt that something was afoot, and as such he had returned quickly to check Claw's cell. And he almost had a heart attack when he saw that Claw's cell was empty, except for the old newspaper that Claw read everyday.<br>The guard immediately went to check Kramer and Sikes' cell, which was also empty.  
>The guard grabbed his walkie-talkie and turned it on, then he yelled:<br>- Attention guards! Emergency code Charlie-190! Claw has escaped! Repeat, Claw has escaped!  
>The alarms went off two seconds after the guard gave the alarm, and outside the prison, Claw was chuckling out loud as he made his way to his car.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Minutes later)<em>

* * *

><p>Gadget was cooking dinner for him, his wife and his niece. And though Brenda wasn't there, he knew that when she got home, he could surprise her.<br>He still had the feeling that something bad was about to happen, but he discovered that when he focused to do other stuff, he could forget about that feeling for some time.  
>And right when he had finished, he saw an important news announcement on the tv.<br>- ... This is an important news announcement for the city of Riverton. We've just been informed that tonight, around 10:15 pm, the evil villain known as Doctor Claw has escaped, along with other two inmates from the Riverton Prison. The official reports are unclear but there are a few rumors that say that the three inmates escaped through a tunnel that they kept hidden using carpets. The police department asks the citizens to stay calmed and to stay away from a man with a vicious look and a metallic claw, as he's been labeled as extremely dangerous. In other news, there's an investigation underway to discover who was the dimwit that allowed Claw and his minions to have carpets in their cells... - Said the anchorman.  
>- Wowsers! I knew it! - Gadget said with a frown. - Sometimes I hate being right.<br>Gadget turned off the stove, the he took off his apron and dashed to the rack to grab his coat and his hat. Gadget put on his two items, and before he could exit his house, he heard someone dashing downstairs. The cyborg turned and saw Penny with a backpack over her shoulder.  
>- Where are you going? - Gadget asked.<br>- Let me go with you, please, Uncle Gadget! - Penny begged with big puppy eyes. - You need my help to catch Claw!  
>- This is the last time I let the tv with the volume so high. - Gadget mumbled to himself. - Listen, Penny, this is what I was afraid that would happen, so for now you'll be under constant vigilance and away from my case, you're one of the persons that matter me the most and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you.<br>- But Uncle Gadget...!  
>- No buts, Penny, this is way too dangerous so you'll stay here and my word is final.<br>Gadget kissed his niece's head and then he opened the door.  
>- I'll see you in the morning. - Gadget said while he got out of his house.<br>Penny watched with tears in her eyes as the door closed, the blond girl threw her backpack and ran upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door when she entered. Then she cried in her pillow until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><em>(Moments later)<em>_

* * *

><p>The entire police department and all the press of Riverton had arrived at the Riverton Prison, the police had cordoned off the site and were impeding the reporters to get anymore news about Claw's escape.<br>The cops were still pushing the reporters when Inspector Gadget arrived in the Gadget-Mobile. Almost immediately, like a moth to a light, the reporters went directly with Gadget, so to evade them, Gadget had to activate his GELs.  
>- Go go Gadget-Rollerblades. - Gadget said.<br>And just like it had happened some time ago, the order was confused and the Gadget-Extendo-Legs were activated, much to Gadget's relief.  
>The cyborg just gave a few paces and passed the cordon around the site were Claw escaped. Then Gadget walked over to Chief Quimby.<br>- Chief, what's the situation? - Gadget asked.  
>- Gadget, good lord that you're here. - Quimby said with a cigar in his mouth. - You should know better than anyone, Gadget, you're the expert when it comes to Claw.<br>- I wouldn't call expertise just following the right clues, Chief.  
>- Anyway, what could you tell us about the escape, Gadget.<br>The cyborg glanced at his surroundings and noticed a big hole in the ground.  
>- Well, it seems that he escaped through here. - Gadget said while he pointed at the hole.<br>- You don't say. - Quimby said sarcastically.  
>- Well, until now that's all I got, did anyone find anything helpful in his cell?<br>- We found this next to the hole he dug in it.  
>Quimby handed Gadget the old newspaper. Gadget eyes it and noticed that the paper was the same that announced his engagement with Brenda, then he saw that the photo of them in the front page was circled with a red mark that looked like dry blood. Gadget felt a shiver up his spine when he saw it, he knew that whatever that meant, it would be bad for everyone else, especially him and Brenda, but he knew that this would be the least of his worries with Claw out of jail and on the run.<br>- You think he still hold a grudge on me for sending him to prison? - Gadget asked to Quimby.  
>- Gadget, listen, stop the nonsense talking, the whole city is on the verge of anarchy now that Claw's free, you gotta capture him and soon before this gets out of hand! - Quimby said.<br>- Oh, I wouldn't worry about the anarchy out there, Chief. - Said a cold and hoarse voice.  
>Everyone in the area had heard the voice, so they all started searching for the owner, and they found him, right on top of the Riverton Prison. All the people present gasped when they noticed that the owner of the voice was no one else that the Infamous Doctor Claw.<br>- Go go Gadget-Taser! - Gadget said through his gritted teeth.  
>Unfortunately, the glitches were still going on Gadget's organism, so instead of the Gadget-Taser, the Gadget-Analizer popped out from his hat, which made the cyborg sigh heavily.<br>- I hate being last year's model. - Gadget muttered while he put the Gadget-Analizer back in his head.  
>- I wouldn't even bother trying to catch me, the real me is far away from here. - Claw said.<br>- What do you mean by that, Claw?! - Gadget demanded.  
>- It's simple, Gadget, this is merely a hologram, just made to mock in your face.<br>- You won't get away with whatever you've planned this time! I've caught you once, and I certainly can do it again!  
>- Last time you got lucky, Gadget! You didn't really defeat me!<br>- Tell that to your super-suit and your Robo-Gadget... Oh wait, you can't, because I destroyed them both!  
>- Enough! You won't be so lucky this time, Gadget! I will strike three times, and if you don't stop me before the third, everything for your dear city and the world will be doomed. It's time for my revenge now! I'll get you this time, Gadget! Hahahahahaha!<br>The hologram disappeared and Gadget yelled:  
>- YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, CLAW! NEXT TIME!<br>Everyone around seemed really bewildered by Gadget's sudden outburst, and more so because the cyborg had just used his archnemesis' catchphrase. Meanwhile, Gadget was breathing heavily, he was angry and frustrated. Everytime he confronted Claw, the evil mastermind seemed to be three steps ahead of him. But he didn't know that all his rage and frustration were going to disappear in just a few seconds.  
>Everyone was talking amongst themselves about what they had seen, and all of a sudden, the chatter was abruptly interrupted by a loud explosion, which apparently occurred on the west side of the city. They all watched as a black smoke cloud rose to the sky, signaling which place had exploded and making Gadget's heart skip a beat.<br>"Oh no! Brenda!" Gadget thought in complete despair.  
>The cyborg dashed to the Gadget-Mobile, not caring in the least if he had to push anyone out of his way, then he ignited the motor and sped off, praying to be wrong on what he was thinking.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.- Claw's revenge.**

* * *

><p>He was free.<br>After spending a year in Riverton Prison, Doctor Victor Isaac Scolex, now known as Doctor Claw, was free to put his most evil scheme in track.  
>Right now, Claw, Sikes, Kramer and a woman with tanned skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes were inside an old-fashioned black car with shiny red trimmings, which also had a very curious emblem on the doors. The emblem was some sort of black cat with yellow eyes put over a red oval.<br>- Drive faster, Rivera! - Claw hissed with his hoarse voice.  
>- As you order, Doctor Claw! - The female driver replied.<br>Claw eyed his mechanic arm. After he was put in prison, the guards had removed his arm and they locked it in the warden's office, where he exhibit it as some sort of trophy.  
>He was glad that the prison guards were stupid enough to let it in the prison, instead of giving it to his sworn enemy.<br>He couldn't care less about it anyway, it made his whole plan so much easier.  
>- So, Doctor Claw, what's the plan now, boss? - Sikes asked.<br>- First off, we need to collect three different items from Stark Industries, the Bradford Cybertronics Laboratories and the Riverton Town Hall. - Claw replied without looking at Sikes.  
>- What?! We're going to be dealing with not only Gadget and the RPD but also Iron Man?! - Kramer let out.<br>- Stark will not be a problem, he is too busy for now. - Claw said. - Besides, once I complete my new super weapon, not even him nor the Avengers will be able to stop me!  
>- What exactly are we looking for, boss? - Rivera asked.<br>- We need palladium fusion cells, the world's biggest ruby, and a special object that will complete my super weapon, the NEP.  
>- What?<br>- Forget it, just get ready, when will we arrive to the Bradford Labs?  
>- In a few minutes, we'll be there soon.<br>Claw smirked.  
>Just a few minutes separated him from his vengeance and having the first item in his list.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Minutes later)<em>

* * *

><p>The black car with red trimmings, or as Claw had began to call it, the Claw-Mobile, had pulled off in front of the old Bradford Research Labs.<br>Claw knew that the Bradford siblings had opened a new center on the west of Riverton, but the thing he was after was being constructed in the old center, the notice that they were building the NEP on the new facilities was just a bluff.  
>Claw, Sikes, Kramer and Rivera got out of the car, then they started working towards the entrance of the old facilities. The guard tried to set off the alarm, but Rivera pulled out a gun with a silencer and shot him in the head.<br>- Nice shot, darling. - Claw said.  
>- My pleasure, boss. - Rivera replied with a delighted grin.<br>The four criminals kept walking, then Kramer spoke:  
>- Um, doctor Claw, boss, where did you find her?<br>- From the same place that I found our the members of the new organization I have formed. - Claw said nonchalantly.  
>- But, isn't she a bit... crazy?<br>Rivera seemed to have heard Kramer, so she rapidly turned and put her gun on Kramer's forehead, with her index twitching threateningly on the trigger.  
>- Do you have any problem with that, Kramer? - Rivera asked with a grin.<br>- Now, now, ma chérie, there's no need to kill him, I still need his abilities, Rivera. - Claw said while he kept walking.  
>- You're really lucky, Kramer.<br>Rivera put her gun in the holster on her waist, making Kramer sigh in relief, but his relief was short-lived as Rivera punched him in the face, breaking his nose.  
>- What the hell was that for? - Kramer demanded while he held his bleeding nose.<br>- Never again call me crazy, Claw told me not to kill you, but he didn't say anything about breaking your nose. - Rivera said with a nonchalant smile.  
>- (Chuckle) I knew that adding you to MAD was a great idea. - Claw said under his breath.<br>Finally, the criminals were in front of the door of the Bradford Research Labs, Claw smirked deviously and then he said:  
>- Sikes, open the door.<br>Sikes smirked, he cracked his knuckles and broke down the door with one kick.  
>Meanwhile, doctor Brenda Gadget, formerly Bradford, was typing in her computer, her eyes were tired, her body felt numb and heavy, and it was merely working completely out of instinct. Since the creation of the new lab facilities, the Bradford siblings had taken turns watching over the old facilities while they moved all their projects and equipment to the new center. However, sometimes like that precise night, Nathan was late to take his shift.<br>- Gosh, just how much time do I have to stay here?! - Brenda shouted. - I'm so gonna kill Nathan for this, he should've been here an hour ago!  
>Brenda rubbed her aching neck and sighed, she should've known better than to trust her brother when he said that he'd be there in time. Nathan Bradford was brilliant, brave and bold, but if there was something the scientist really lacked was punctuality.<br>And if there was anything Brenda hated was lack of punctuality.  
>- God, why is it always me?! - Brenda cursed.<br>And right in that second, Brenda heard a loud noise, like if someone broke down a door. Her heartbeats skipped a beat when she heard the noise, she knew that something was not right but she had to stay calmed.  
>Brenda stood up from her chair and walked up to the nearest exit, she felt that she had to get out of there, fast. She didn't know why, but she felt that that was the right thing to do.<br>Unfortunately, her actions were expected.  
>Once Brenda had tried to make a run for the backdoor, she was held back by pair of really strong arms, then she heard a bloodcurling laugh. She was forced to turn and then her eyes went wide open as she let out a gasp.<br>She just couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
>- Good night, Ms Bradford, or should I call you Mrs Gadget now? - Asked a very well known criminal with his hoarse voice.<br>- It can't be! You're supposed to be in jail! - Brenda said as she struggled to break free from the arms that held her.  
>- Indeed I should be, but since I still have a pending matter with you and your dear family, I've come back to solve it.<br>Claw gestured at Sikes to let Brenda go, then he walked a few paces nearer to her.  
>- Now, Mrs Gadget, where is the NEP? - Claw asked.<br>Brenda gritted her teeth and gulped hard, she knew that if she somehow got out of that situation, she'd kill Nathan for telling the press about the NEP.  
>- I don't know what you're talking about. - Brenda lied.<br>- Don't lie to me, Brenda! It was all over the news! I need it to solve the little matter I left pending with Gadget.  
>Brenda cursed inwardly, she was afraid but stood her ground against Claw.<br>- There's nothing to solve, Claw! Gadget defeated you and that's all! No matter what you do, you will never win!  
>Then a woman's hand slapped Brenda hard in the cheek, making her bleed from her lower lip.<br>- Don't you dare to speak to Doctor Claw in that way ever again! - Rivera warned Brenda.  
>Brenda spitted some blood and glared at the tan skinned woman that had slapped her.<br>- Is that all you got?! - Brenda asked with a smirk.  
>Rivera was about to punch her, but Claw's pincer stopped her arm.<br>- Don't let her get the best of you, darling, she's trying to kill time for her dimwit of a husband to come rescue her. - Claw said while he let go of Rivera's arm.  
>- I am so sorry, boss, it won't happen again, I swear it. - Rivera said while she looked at the ground.<br>- I see, you finally got yourself a girlfriend, Claw, I just hope she opens her eyes and sees that she's nothing but your new bitch before it's too late. - Brenda said with a smirk.  
>Claw growled and put his pincer around Brenda's neck, then Claw started to choke her. Claw lifted the woman rather easily, and the latter was struggling to break free from Claw's grip, but just like the last time she had tried it, it was pointless.<br>- Listen, Mrs Gadget, we can do this the soft way or the hard way, on the first I'll get what I want and you won't be harmed anymore, the other is you die and I still take what I want, which one do you choose? - Claw asked threateningly.  
>- Fuck you... Claw... - Brenda managed to gasp.<br>- Very well then, have it your way.  
>Claw threw Brenda away, and the latter fell onto a table that had various matrasses, test tubes and other stuff. The table and all the recipients above it broke; the contents of the matrasses and the test tubes got mixed and created a toxic gas. Unfortunately for Gadget's wife, the recent choking by Claw made her gasp desperately for air, and thus she breathed in the toxic gas. Once the gas entered in her body, she felt how it was burning her from the inside.<br>Claw saw what was happening to Brenda, so he gestured Rivera and Sikes to look for gas masks. Few moments later, Rivera found three above a shelf. Rivera took them, she gave one to Sikes and the other to Claw, then they put them on. Meanwhile Brenda was holding her burning throat as Claw walked over to her.  
>- Where is the NEP, doctor Gadget? - Claw asked.<br>- Away... from... your reach... - Brenda said between gasps. - You'll never... get it...  
>Brenda couldn't see it, but Claw was smirking, then he grabbed Brenda's diary from one of the boxes of her desk and said:<br>- We will see about that.  
>Then Claw and his minions ran out of the facilities, leaving Brenda on the ground, who was now coughing and crawling to get away from the nocive gases. Brenda coughed blood now, she tried to move as fast as she could, but her efforts were almost futile. Then, the female doctor fell to the ground with tears in her eyes, she couldn't move anymore, she was too injured to do it. Deep inside, her heart ached much more than her lungs or her throat, Brenda closed her eyes and just accepted her fate, and with her last breath while she was conscious, she managed to say:<br>- I'm sorry, Gadget...  
>Few moments later, Claw and his lackeys were boarding the Claw-Mobile, then the evil mastermind pulled out some sort of detonator.<br>- Au revoir, Mrs Gadget. - Claw whispered.  
>Claw pressed the button in the detonator, and then the old Bradford Research Labs exploded, creating a powerful boom that was heard in the whole city of Riverton.<br>- Get us outta here, take us to the hideout! Quickly! - Claw said to Rivera.  
>- I'm on it, boss! - Rivera replied while she ignited the engine of the car.<br>The black car with red trimmings sped off and left the scene of crime, and as they heard a well known siren, Claw couldn't help but chuckle evilly  
>- I told you I'd get you next time, Gadget, and so I did. - Claw whispered to himself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Seconds later)<em>

* * *

><p>A black car with silver trimmings almost crashed with a wall if it hadn't stopped right in time.<br>Not that it would've mattered, the car was too resilient to be damaged by something as common as a mere crash.  
>However, that wasn't important.<br>Gadget couldn't have cared less if he had crashed anyway.  
>The cyborg watched with tears in his eyes as the fire consumed what used to be the Bradford Research Labs. Gadget fell to his knees, feeling impotent to do anything.<br>He couldn't stop blaming himself, he felt that this was all his fault.  
>Right in that second, a taxi dropped off a passenger beside the Gadget-Mobile, then while the taxi drove off, the passenger, (who happened to be none other than Nathan Bradford), ran next to Gadget, and couldn't help but shed a tear and kneel to punch the ground, breaking his hand in the process. He didn't care anyway, he didn't feel it.<br>Nathan and Gadget just cried silently while they watched the fire going on, listening to the sirens of both police cars and firemen trucks, and feeling the cold rain dampening them to the core.  
>But unlike to what they were thinking, Gadget-Mobile had found a small hope.<br>- Um, G...? - Gadget-Mobile tried to say.  
>- Shut it! - Gadget hissed.<br>- But G, I'm still catching up a signal from a living being in the inside of the BRLs.  
>Gadget and Nathan seemed to recover their hopes, the two of them glanced at the Gadget-Mobile and Nathan said:<br>- Ar-are you serious?  
>- Completely, but there's something you two need to know before you do something stupid like rushing into the building before listening to what I have to say. - Gadget-Mobile said.<br>Too late, Gadget had already made a dash for the burning building, not hearing that the Gadget-Mobile had called out his name.  
>- G, no! Wait! - Gadget-Mobile said.<br>- Why are you trying to stop him, Gadget-Mobile? You know very well that the fire won't harm him at all. - Nathan said.  
>- No, but his lungs are still organic, as well as many of his organs, and I've detected a very poisonous gas in the inside.<br>- No!  
>- I'm afraid that the odds that Inspector G andor doctor B's chances of getting out of there alive are practically null.  
>Nathan felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, he tried to make a dash to get Gadget, but a robotic arm popped out from the Gadget-Mobile and stopped him.<br>- Doctor N, come to your senses! I told you that their chances were practically null, not that they didn't have a chance. - Gadget-Mobile said. - Besides, if there's one man that can save doctor B is Gadget.  
>Nathan gritted his teeth, losing his sister was bad enough already, but losing her and his best friend on the same night would be unbearable.<br>Meanwhile, Gadget had broken down a wall to enter into the burning labs, as he didn't have any time to lose.  
>And even if the smoke was too thick to let him see, Gadget had managed to activate his Gadget-Analyzer, and he had set it to look for lifeforms. However, there was something that Gadget couldn't explain, and it was the sudden itching in his throat. He knew that during the accident on the outskirts of Riverton, his breathing system had taken quite a toll, and as such it was healed using the Gadget Project. Since then, his lungs were capable of separate the carbon dioxide from the oxygen, and he had never felt anything wrong ever again, not even when he had caught a cold. Until that day, in which he was feeling how the itching in his throat was rapidly becoming a burning sensation.<br>He didn't know why exactly, but he knew that he had to find Brenda and get outta there ASAP.  
>- Go go Gadget-Spy-Cam! - Gadget said.<br>And just like Gadget had thought it would work, the glitches activated the Gadget-Gas-Mask instead of the Gadget-Spy-Cam. Gadget coughed a bit, then he kept searching for Brenda, breaking everything that stood in his path.  
>Few moments later after Gadget had broken down another wall, the Gadget-Analyzer had picked up a life signal. Gadget ran to the place where the GA was indicating him that the lifeform was. But what he found was that said life signal was completely covered by rubble. Gadget started removing the rubble frantically, and then he gasped when he found a bloody hand among the pile he was removing. Gadget soon realized that the hand belonged to his wife.<br>Gadget removed all the rubble that was over his wife, and once he had freed her, he took off his Gadget-Gas-Mask and put it to Brenda, then he took her motionless body in his arms and made a dash for the exit, coughing with some blood while he did so.  
>Meanwhile, Brenda Gadget felt that something was carrying her, and something even more curious was that the burning feeling on her lungs had diminished greatly, also she felt that something was covering her face. With all the strength she had left, Brenda opened her eyes and saw her husband's face. It was covered in soot and ashes, but she could still see the trickle of blood coming from Gadget's mouth. She would've freaked out, but her lack of strength didn't let her.<br>- Leave me... Save yourself... - Brenda whispered.  
>Brenda's whisper would've passed inadvertently to a normal human, but Gadget had an enhanced hearing sense, so he heard her perfectly. Though he didn't like in the slightest what he was hearing.<br>- No way! Either we make it out of here together, or we die together! - Gadget said.  
>- I... I'm sorry, John... I don't have the strength...<br>- Don't you dare to die! You can overcome this! I just know it!  
>- Don't... Don't ever forget... that I love... you...<br>And with that, Brenda lost her consciousness on Gadget's arms, right when the latter had exited the burning facilities.  
>Nathan and the Gadget-Mobile sighed in relief, as they saw that the paramedics had arrived, and that Gadget had finally gotten out of the building, right before it all came down.<br>The cyborg ran to the nearest ambulance, he ripped one of the backdoors and hopped in, then he placed Brenda on the stretcher. When the paramedics inside were going to ask him what had he done, Gadget just glanced at the driver with a very unfriendly look on his face.  
>- Drive! - Gadget hissed.<br>The driver gulped hard but he ignited the engine of the ambulance and drove off.  
>Back in the scene of crime, Quimby had arrived, and once he saw that Gadget wasn't there, he went to Nathan to try to ask him a questions. However, the scientist had other things in mind right in that moment.<br>Nathan hopped inside the Gadget-Mobile and the car ignited its engine to follow the ambulance in which Gadget and Brenda were.  
>- Hey, Bradford! Wait up, we've got some questions you must answer! - Said Quimby.<br>- I'm sorry, Chief, I have no time! - Nathan replied while he buckled up himself.  
>And right after that, the Gadget-Mobile sped off, tracking Gadget's signal.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Half an hour later)<em>

* * *

><p>Gadget was still coughing blood.<br>He denied to be attended until his wife was out of danger, and as such once the medics had taken her into the emergency room, he had sat down on the waiting room.  
>Since he had sat down he had just coughed and glanced at the ground.<br>Nathan had arrived merely thirty seconds behind the ambulance, and he had accompanied his brother-in-law silently.  
>He was worried sick about his sister and Gadget, the mere thought of losing Brenda made him shiver in fear.<br>Finally after waiting for thirty long minutes, a doctor came out of the emergency room.  
>The doctor took off her mask and both cyborg and scientist stood up quickly, but even if they wanted to ask how Brenda was, the words just got choked on the lump in their throats.<br>- Are you family of the girl? - The doctor asked.  
>- Y-Yes... - Gadget said. - How...?<br>Gadget just couldn't finish the question, he was already too concerned.  
>The doctor just looked at both of them in the eyes, she sighed, glanced at the ground and closed her eyes while she shook her head from left to right.<br>- She couldn't make it. I'm really sorry. - The doctor said.  
>Nathan fell backwards with a look of despair while Gadget fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.<br>The doctor held back her own tears, now she knew first hand how horrible was to give someone the news of a relative's death. During her three years as a medic, she had seen patients die, but she had never been the one to give the news to anyone. The woman sighed, then she turned and left the room while Gadget and Nathan felt that they had entered into a world of complete desolation and despair.  
>Nathan started crying uncontrollably, he howled in pain and held his legs close to his chest.<br>But Gadget, he was another story.  
>His despair, his pain and his grief were being rapidly overcome by his rage, his desire for revenge and his hatred towards the only guilty of Brenda's death.<br>His eyes burned with hatred, all the liquid components in his organism felt like they were boiling, the burning feeling in his throat and lungs had disappeared all of a sudden, his knuckles were white as he was clenching his fists as hard as he could and his teeth were at breaking point as he was gritting them too hard.  
>Gadget roared with all the rage that had just built up, then he stood up and started running to the exit, breaking everything in his path once more. The cyborg broke down the main entrance doors and pushed Quimby and Trenton out of his way while he cried. Trenton was about to yell at Gadget what the hell was wrong with him, but he shut up immediately when he saw that Gadget had just cut a patrol car in half by smashing against it. Trenton was about to follow him but Quimby held him back.<br>- Chief! We gotta stop Gadget! He's gone rampant! - Trenton said while he struggled to set himself free.  
>- No, he's not rampant, he's just hurt. - Quimby said calmly.<br>- Hurt?! He pushed us away, he just caused a mess in the hospital and cut a patrol in half!  
>- It's only an assumption, but I guess that Brenda Gadget has died. We must keep everyone as far away from him as possible, I've never seen him this angry, and I think that if we don't find Claw before Gadget does, we will never find him, at least not alive.<br>Trenton stopped struggling, though he hated Gadget, he would've never wished him something like this. And even if he hated Claw too, he definitely pitied him if Gadget ever got his hands on him.  
>Back inside the waiting room, Nathan was still crying and howling in grief.<br>He couldn't believe that his little sister, the one that always helped him play pranks on bullies, the girl she always helped him with his Calculus homework, the girl she was always so overprotective when she was younger, the girl who had helped in the design of the Gadget Project, was dead.  
>She was always so cheerful, so positive, she always found the good side of the people, hell, he was sure that even if she put her efforts in it, she would've seen a good side on Claw.<br>Then an memory struck Nathan's mind.  
>All the memories about the Gadget Project remembered him of a little conversation he had had with his sister just a few days prior to that day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Three days ago)<em>

* * *

><p>- Nathan, could you do me a favor? - Brenda asked while she checked some thing in her computer.<br>- I'm kinda busy right now. - Nathan said while he was finishing some kind of chip.  
>- Nathan, please?<br>- Damn it, could you stop using that tone?  
>- Only if you do me the favor I was asking you.<br>- Fine, what is it?  
>Nathan put his soldering iron aside and took off his goggles, then he met glances with his sister.<br>- Well, could you please use the Gadget Project in me if I ever die or have an accident that could kill me? - Brenda said bluntly.  
>- What?! Why are you saying such a crazy thing?! - Nathan said completely alarmed.<br>- My husband feels alone, he thinks that he's not a man, and I keep telling him otherwise. But my words are empty because I don't know what being a cyborg feels like, if only I could feel what he feels, maybe I'd be able to tell him a true advice.  
>- Brenda, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!<br>- Please, Nathan, I wanna comprehend what Gadget feels.  
>- That isn't the only reason, is it?<br>- Nathan, please, I beg you. Just do it. I know Gadget and I've seen his darkest side, if he ever loses me, he's gonna kill the guilty in the worst possible way you could think of.  
>- Gadget would never kill anyone, I mean, he didn't kill Claw, even with all the bad things he did to him.<br>- You didn't see him when Claw threatened me and Penny, I thought he was about to kill him. He restrained himself only because he didn't kill Penny or me.  
>- How can you say such a horrible thing about Gadget?<br>- Nathan, the people with the biggest hearts are the easier to corrupt.  
>- Who ever said that?<br>- I just did, and it's true. Gadget is a great man, but if someone unleashes his whole rage, he will not be able to restrain himself and will kill the one that is stupid enough to make him angry.  
>- But, Brenda...<br>- No, no buts, you gotta do it. I don't want to see Gadget turned into a homicide nor be depressed because no one understands him. Promise me you'll do it!  
>- Ok, ok, I, Nathan Julian Bradford, promise that if you, Brenda Geraldine Bradford, suffer an accident that could kill you, or if you die, I'll use the Gadget Project on you to turn you into a cyborg.<br>- Great, but why in the world are you using our second names?  
>- To make my promise official, but we'd need another NEP.<br>- You'll find a solution to that, you always do.  
>Nathan sighed and went back to his chip, he was rolling his eyes in disbelief at what he had just discussed with his sister, completely unaware of what would happen three days later.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Present time)<em>

* * *

><p>Nathan wiped his tears and pulled out a blue square with a shiny circle in it from his pocket, he glanced at it with his hopes resurging. The scientist stood up rather quickly and pulled out his cell phone. He marked a number and waited.<br>- Stephen... Yes, I do realize it's late but this is important... No, I don't care about your jerky! Just come here and bring the team... Exactly, we've finally got a candidate for the Generation 2. I'll meet you at the labs in fifteen minutes, bye. - Nathan said.  
>Nathan hung up and eyed the object in his hand again. The blue square in his hand was the key to fulfill the promise he had made to Brenda, and he was sure that Gadget wouldn't mind if he had to live with his glitches for a few more months if it meant having Brenda back.<br>Nathan put the chip in his pocket again and then he ran inside the emergency room.

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile on the outskirts of Riverton)<em>

* * *

><p>Inspector Gadget couldn't think straight.<br>He was acting merely on instinct.  
>A killer instinct.<br>And he was going to the place in which everything began. The cliff in which Victor Scolex and John Brown lost their identities to leave place to the Infamous Doctor Claw and the Famous Inspector Gadget.  
>Gadget was running while he hissed and cried, he needed to let out a lot of steam.<br>With all the willpower he didn't know he possessed, he had managed to unleashed his wrath on things and not a single being, not even a plant.  
>However, he still had too much rage inside him.<br>Finally, after running for five minutes, Gadget saw it.  
>The cliff that turned him into a hero. The cliff that turned Scolex into a monster.<br>Scolex.  
>The mere thought of his name was enough to build up his rage at the maximum.<br>An impressive lightning was seen, followed by a monstrous thunder.  
>In the moment in which the thunder was heard, Gadget roared with all his might, even producing some sparks around him.<br>The cyborg jumped at the cliff while he kept crying and gritting his teeth. Once he was at the bottom of the cliff, Gadget saw the rock that had crushed Claw's arm. He could still see some blood stains on it, even if a year had passed since that moment.  
>Without a single word, Gadget punched a hole in the rock, then he lifted it as if it weighed nothing and threw it several meters away while he roared once more.<br>Gadget roared again and charged against the rock, ready to punch another hole into it.  
>The cop smashed his fist on the rock again, and again, and again. He started smashing the rock until he had reduced it to powder, literally.<br>The cyborg panted heavily, he inspected his hands and saw that the skin on the was completely torn, he saw blood running free on them, but he still felt nothing. Not even the cold rain that had drenched his clothes. Hell, he was sure that even if a lightning struck him, he would withstand it as if it was a mere spark.  
>Then Gadget glanced at the rock that he had just destroyed, he gritted his teeth again and he pointed his right arm at the remains of the rock.<br>- GO GO GADGET-LASER! - Gadget yelled.  
>And just like he wanted it, his arm turned into his deadliest weapon, the Gadget-Cannon.<br>Gadget glared at the remains and he started charging his cannon to a point in which it equaled Iron Man's uni-beam in power. Then he let out a battle yell and shot his cannon.  
>The cannon shot a powerful green round which created a rather big crater, completely obliterating whatever was left of the rock in which Claw had lost his arm.<br>Finally, Gadget saw his cannon, he returned his arm back to normal, then he fell to his knees and started crying bitterly.  
>Another lightning was seen, and he yelled out loud just in time to accompany the sound of the thunder.<br>The rain stopped till the morning came, and Gadget stayed in the bottom of the cliff the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.- Generation 2.**

* * *

><p>Inoue Sato was an Asian woman, a rather attractive Asian woman. She had long and silky black hair which she always tied in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, pale skin and she normally had a smirk in her face.<br>She wasn't tall as she was merely 5'5 ft tall, but she compensated her lack of height with a very brilliant mind.  
>She had always been the best of the class, some even dared to say that her intellect was matched only by Victor von Doom and Tony Stark themselves.<br>And now she was returning to her birthplace, the city of Riverton.  
>She had heard many things about the Gadget Project and the Iron Man suit being the best inventions of the world, and she had taken those gossips as a challenge.<br>Especially when she heard that Nathan Bradford was behind the Gadget Project.  
>Everyone said that creating something like the Gadget Project or the Iron Man suit was impossible if your name wasn't Victor von Doom, yet she had just did a few weeks ago.<br>"Now for the next step, reveal my invention and show everyone that Tony Stark and Nathan Bradford are nothing but show-offs." Inoue thought while she smirked in a semi-evil way. "But first off, I need a candidate."  
>Inoue's smirk widened at the thought of her invention winning the Nobel Prize, and she might even lead global companies like N-Tek, Stark Industries, Wayne Enterprises, Eclipse Industries, Hammer Multinational, Dread Corp and OsCorp to bankruptcy with her invention. She could even get a contract with S.H.I.E.L.D. to design weapons for them if she ever wanted it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile)<em>

* * *

><p>Inspector Gadget woke up feeling like he had just awaken right after the explosion that costed him 78% of his humanity.<br>Gadget's vision was blurry, he could barely see his surroundings, his knuckles and arms ached terribly, and he had a sore throat, like if he had drank acid.  
>The cyborg also had a splitting headache and he had woken up thanks to a ringing sound.<br>Finally after a few more moments, Gadget realized that the ringing sound was coming from his left hand.  
>Gadget saw his hand with a tired expression, and as his mind was still acting on instinct, he just mumbled:<br>- Go go Gadget-Phone...  
>And luckily, his glitches didn't affect his Gadget-Phone, so a microphone appeared on his left pinky, a speaker popped out from his thumb, along with an antenna. The cyborg groggily put his phone close to his ear, then he said:<br>- Um... Hello?...  
>- Where the hell have you been, Gadget?! - A loud, deep and authoritative voice yelled over the phone.<br>Gadget hissed in pain when the yell reached his enhanced ears, it was in moments like this that he hated his enhanced senses.  
>- Chief? - Gadget asked confusedly.<br>- What the hell happened after you left the Riverton General Hospital?  
>- Whuh?<br>- Stop playing drunk idiot and respond!  
>- Ow! - Gadget said while he held his ear in pain. - I... I don't know what happened yesterday...<br>- Well, at least tell us where the hell you are?!  
>- I... I don't know...<br>Gadget slowly stood up and blinked a few times, then he gasped when he noticed that he wasn't in his house.  
>- What in the name of all my gadgets am I doing here? - Gadget said.<br>- Gadget? Gadget! Gadget, answer the damn phone! - Quimby's authoritative voice yelled over the Gadget-Phone.  
>- Gadget here, Chief. - Gadget said while he put his GP next to his ear again. - I don't know where I am nor what am I doing here, but this looks vaguely familiar.<br>- That could be because you're on the place in which you and Claw were born. - The Gadget-Mobile's voice said, also over the Gadget-Phone. - And I know it because I'm tracking your signal.  
>Then it hit Gadget like a ton of bricks, he remembered each and every little thing that he had went through last night. He remembered the robbers, the glitches, the talk with the Gadget-Mobile, Claw's breakout, the announcement, the explosion, the toxic gas inside the burning labs...<br>Then the last memories made him gasp loudly, he remembered the half hour he had spent in the waiting room, the doctor that gave him and Nathan the news... He couldn't remember which news.  
>Gadget thought and tried to remember what happened after the doctor came to the waiting room.<br>After a few seconds, he remembered it, each and every word.

- "She couldn't make it, I'm deeply sorry." - The doctor's words echoed in his mind.

He felt a pang in his heart, then he realized what happened.  
>Claw.<br>Gadget let a tear run down his cheek while he tried to contain his rage, but it was a futile effort.  
>The cyborg started clenching his fists, and what little skin he still had in them, he made it bleed with his superhuman strength.<br>- Um, G, you still there? - Gadget-Mobile said through the Gadget-Phone.  
>- Yes, I'm still here. - Gadget said with a dark voice. - Not for long though.<br>- Gadget, you better not do what I think you're gonna do! - Ordered Quimby.  
>- Why the hell not?! Claw's a villain, he must pay for what he's done, and I'm the only one that can beat him!<br>- You're not a murderer, Gadget! Remember that you said that he shouldn't die!  
>- Yeah, and just look what happened for being so goddamn naive. Claw showed me last night just how much of a murderer he is, now he's gonna find out just how much of a murderer I am!<br>- Come to your senses, Gadget! Is this really what you want?! - Gadget-Mobile said.  
>- Neither of you can understand it. Claw has costed me too much already, and it's payback time.<br>- Fine then! Go ruin your life if you want to! But if your decision hurts Penny, I'm personally gonna make sure that you get what you deserve for backstabbing and abandoning your own niece, Gadget!  
>- Penny will understand...<br>- Are you even listening to yourself?! - A voice said behind Gadget.  
>The cyborg turned and met glances with not only Quimby and Gadget-Mobile but also with Nathan, and worst of all, Penny. Gadget put away his Gadget-Phone and confronted them all.<br>- Are you really that cold-hearted, Gadget?! Are you really willing to sacrifice your niece's well-being just to get your stupid revenge?! If that's so, then you're no better than Claw. - Nathan said sternly while he glared at Gadget.  
>- How dare you say that?! - Gadget said. - I am better than Claw!<br>- Are you really, Uncle Gadget? - Penny asked him. - We all, know that Claw doesn't give a damn on anyone but himself, but I didn't know that you could turn your back on everything you've taught me, on everything you believed, on the Uncle Gadget that Aunt Brenda, Nathan, Brain, Gadget-Mobile, me and the whole city loved and respected!  
>Then Penny couldn't hold back her tears anymore and she started crying.<br>Gadget tried to walk to her but Quimby and Nathan blocked him.  
>- You've done enough already, Gadget. - Nathan said.<br>- I'm sorry... - Gadget muttered. - I let the anger get the best of me, it will not happen again.  
>- That's what I hope, Gadget, we still need you to solve this case. - Quimby said.<br>Quimby and Nathan moved aside, then they let Gadget go with his niece.  
>Gadget hopped inside the Gadget-Mobile and hugged his niece, whom returned the embrace immediately. Penny wept over her uncle's chest while the latter held her close to him.<br>Gadget-Mobile, Quimby and Nathan just smiled both in relief and kindness, seeing that Gadget had finally left his anger behind.  
>Few moments later, Penny stopped crying, she looked up at her uncle's face and said:<br>- Don't kill Claw, Uncle Gadget. I... I don't want to see you so angry again, please.  
>- I promise you that I won't, you're the only family I have now, and I'm not going to risk you just to get revenge. - Gadget said while he wiped away Penny's tears. - Thank you, Penny.<br>- For what?  
>- You brought me back, you're a great girl, Penny, and the best niece I could've asked for.<br>- You don't have to thank me, Uncle Gadget, that's what the family does.  
>- Well, it's great to see you out of your anger, Gadget. - Quimby said while he and Nathan walked towards the Gadget-Mobile.<br>- I'm still angry, chief, I'm angry with myself for two things: I didn't protect my wife as I should've, and I let the anger get the best of me, I was blind enough to even risk my own niece to get a stupid revenge.  
>- It means that you're still human, Gadget. Our feelings are what makes us humans, even if they're negative feelings like sadness, anger or hatred. - Nathan said. - Brenda believed that, and so you should.<br>- I will, thanks, Nathan. - Gadget said.  
>- Ok, I think we've lost too much time of this story already, let's get back to business. - Quimby said while he gave his cigar a big puff. - What are we gonna do to stop Claw?<br>- I don't know for sure, chief, but you can bet my ridiculously low salary that I'm gonna put him behind the bars again! - Gadget affirmed.  
>- It's great to see you putting that goofy confident look on your face again, G. - Gadget-Mobile said.<br>- Thanks. - Gadget said before he analyzed the Gadget-Mobile's words. - Hey! My confident look isn't goofy!  
>- Whatever, let's concentrate. But first off, we should get back to the labs, I think that you need a checkup, Gadget. - Nathan said.<br>- Yes, yes I do. Well then, let's get back to the city, Penny still has to go to school.  
>Penny pouted a bit, she couldn't believe that after what had happened her uncle could remember such a triviality.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Later)<em>

* * *

><p>Gadget had taken his niece to school, and thanks to the Gadget-Mobile's Gadget-Turbine, they got there right in time before the classes started, much to Penny's dismay.<br>Anyway, right now, Gadget had received a full checkup, and thankfully the only problem was the lost skin in his hands.  
>- I thought you'd be more damaged than just that, you really are a tough cookie, Gadget. - Nathan said while he replaced the fake skin.<br>- Thanks Nathan. - Gadget said with a sigh.  
>- Still down from yesterday, isn't it?<br>- The real question here is why aren't you down from yesterday?  
>- I have my reasons, and if you wanna know them, go to the conference room in fifteen minutes.<br>Nathan grinned while he finished covering Gadget's hands, then he walked out of the lab while Gadget just watched him in confusion.  
>Gadget sighed and tried to get rid of the thoughts that had been haunting him since last night. And that thought was Brenda, he still blamed himself for her death, even though Claw was the one who actually costed Brenda her life, Gadget knew that it had happened because he didn't protect her. Fortunately, he had his niece and his friends, who managed to keep him in the light, even if there was still a diminute part of him who still craved revenge.<br>"You know you want it, Gadget, why are you trying to deny yourself revenge?" A dark voice said.  
>- Who's there?! - Gadget said while he startled.<br>An evil laughter was heard, but Gadget was alone.  
>The cyborg cop let out another big sigh and ran a hand across his hair, trying to think what had just happened.<br>Gadget shook his head slowly and walked to the stack in which he had left his coat and his fedora. After he fixed his shirt, Gadget put on his coat and hat, then he left the lab, hoping that he wasn't going crazy.

* * *

><p><em>(Some hours later)<em>

* * *

><p>Gadget was walking to the conference room of the Bradford Cybernetics Labs with his hands in his pockets.<br>All the recent events had taken a toll on his mind, apparently waking up a dark side that not even he knew he possessed. As such, Gadget had taken a walk all around Riverton, this time responding to all the persons that waved at him or greeted him.  
>He had been pondering time and again about the recent events, how he had that bad feeling that the Gadget-Mobile had called an overreaction, how his sworn enemy had broken out of prison and mocked of him, how that same person took the life of the woman he loved, how the pain from the loss of his wife had turned him into a heartless monster that would've been capable of risk Penny's life to get revenge on Claw...<br>Brenda was right when she told him that the persons with the biggest hearts are the easier to corrupt, especially when someone or something pushes that person to the brink of insanity.  
>The cyborg brushed those thoughts aside and sighed for the umpteenth time in the day, he just couldn't believe that life was so goddamn unfair with him.<br>Few moments later, Gadget entered into the facilities of the BCL's, and as such he wanted to look like he hadn't lost himself last night, he forced a smile on his face just to greet the people.  
>Gadget was entering into the conference room when he got surprised by one fact, the whole state press was there, even some investors and the entire police department.<br>Gadget was completely confused by all that.  
>- Gadget! - A deep and authoritative voice yelled.<br>Gadget glanced at the audience, trying to find whoever had yelled for him.  
>Few seconds later, he found it, it was chief Quimby.<br>Gadget made his way through the crowded room to meet with his boss, and once he did it, Quimby shook his hand.  
>- Glad you're still with us, Gadget. - Quimby said. - And I know it doesn't mean too much since so much time has passed, but I'm really sorry about your wife, she was a very good person, even if I didn't get to know her too well.<br>- Thanks chief. - Gadget said with a small smile.  
>- Do you have any idea what Doctor Bradford is about to show us?<br>- I didn't even know he was going to show something.  
>- Hmm, oh well, guess there's only one way to find out. Let's have a seat.<br>Quimby was unusually positive that day, and this was confusing Gadget a bit. However, Gadget shrugged off his confusion and sat beside Quimby.  
>Few moments later, a group of five scientists, all of them led by Nathan Bradford, entered into the room, dragging some kind of cylinder that was covered with a white blanket.<br>After settling the cylinder, apparently connecting it to the labs' power grid and programming a computer to activate whatever was inside, the six scientists faced the crowd and Nathan started speaking:  
>- Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, I'm doctor Nathan Bradford, head of scientists of the Bradford Cybernetics Laboratories, and today we have gathered you all here to present you the future of crime-fighting.<br>And right then, a question arose within the crowd, wasn't Inspector Gadget the future of crime-fighting? Even Gadget seemed confused at that moment.  
>And from the confusion, one of the reporters raised his hands, and Nathan gave him the word.<br>- Um, not to be too obvious in exposing my confusion, but didn't you and your sister, may she rest in peace, say that Inspector Gadget was the future of crime fighting not too long ago? - The reporter asked.  
>- Well, indeed we did, and the Gadget Project is still the future of crime-fighting, and seeing how Doctor Claw's escape has put Riverton into high alert, my team and I decided that it was time to upgrade the Gadget Project and take it to the next level. - Nathan replied.<br>- What do you mean by that, Dr Bradford? - A female reporter asked.  
>- What we mean is that last night, we finally found a suitable candidate, who donated her body for us to design a new Generation for the Gadget Project, seeing as how Inspector Gadget was just the prototype. - Said one of the scientists.<br>This last comment made Gadget curious, sick and angry, if he was sure on who was the woman that had "donated" her body to them to develop a new model of the Gadget Project.  
>And with some luck, he'd be wrong with his guessings.<br>- So you mean that you developed a new model of the Gadget Project? - Another reporter asked.  
>- Yes, and now without further ado, we will present you the 2nd Generation of the Gadget Project. - Nathan said happily.<br>Two of the scientists removed the blanket from the cylinder while another one walked to the back part of the chamber-like cylinder and started preparing something. Meanwhile, another scientists was typing some commands in the computer, and the last one went to a secret storage, then he walked towards Nathan with some kind of box. Nathan opened the box and pulled out a very futuristic chip, it was a white square with a shiny blue circle of light inside it. The eldest and now only remaining Bradford showed the chip to the audience, whom ohh'ed in amazement.  
>- Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the cornerstone of the Model 2, the Neural Energy Processor, a high-powered processor chip that increases the charge of the human brain waves enough to interact positively with the machinery stored inside the candidate's body, and not only that, its unique design allows it to use and transform the neural waves that passes through it into a self-sustaining power source that produces around 500 kilojoules of energy. - Nathan explained.<br>- Um, not to be too obvious with my assumptions, but isn't that a bit too much energy for one single Gadget Project Unit? - One of the reporters asked.  
>- Indeed it is, however, we like to see this as the beginning of a new kind of technology. - One of the scientists replied.<br>- Exactly, especially seeing how the Neural Energy Processor is now the most powerful self-sustaining power source of the world, even surpassing the ARC reactor of Stark Industries. - Nathan added. - And now, without further ado, let's begin the magic.  
>Nathan nodded and he walked to the back of the cylinder while one of the scientists lifted some kind of lid in the back. Then Nathan gave him the Neural Energy Processor and the bald scientists inserted it in the back of the Model 2.<br>After that, Nathan went back to the console next to the cylinder and started typing some commands.  
>- Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the newest unit of the Gadget Project... - Nathan said proudly while the doors of the cylinder opened.<br>A cloud of smoke came out of the cylinder and blocked the view of the new unit. However, as the smoke began to dissipate, they all saw the Model 2.

* * *

><p><em>UNIT INITIALIZING...<em>

_PERFORMING SYSTEMATIC CHECKUP..._

_-VISUAL SYSTEMS AND H.U.D... ACTIVATED_

_-MOTOR SYSTEMS... OPERATIONAL_

_-COMBAT AND WEAPONS SYSTEMS... ENGAGED_

_-ENERGY PROCESSING SYSTEMS... CALIBRATED_

_REVIEWING VITAL SIGNS..._

_-MUSCLE TISSUE... INALTERED_

_-INTERNAL ORGANS... DAMAGED BUT HEALING_

_-HEART RATE... NORMAL AND CONSTANT_

_-NEURAL ACTIVITY... EFFICIENT_

_EFFICIENCY OF ALL SYSTEMS: 100%_

_ENERGY LEVEL: 78.5% AND INCREASING_

_INITIATING START UP..._

* * *

><p>The crowd gasped as the Model 2 stepped out of the cylinder and opened her eyes.<br>The Model 2 Candidate was a tall woman, with straight reddish hair and light brown eyes. She wore a blue coat that reached her knees with the police department logo on the right shoulder, blue skin-tight pants and a fedora that was different from Gadget's.  
>All in all, the new model looked well, and for Gadget, she looked too familiar.<br>- Ladies and gentlemen, officers of the RPD, people of the press, introducing, Inspector Gadget Model 2, or G2 for short, also known as Brenda Gadget. - Nathan said proudly.  
>Just as that name reached Gadget's ears, the world stopped all around him.<br>He couldn't, better said, he didn't want to believe what was happening.  
>Was Nathan really that much of a psycho to revive his sister? Did he thought of himself as a modern version of Doctor Victor Frankenstein? How could he do such an atrocity against nature?<br>Sure he had gone through the same process, but he was still alive when that happened. The Gadget Project saved his life, it didn't brought him back to life.  
>In that moment, Gadget noticed that everyone around him, even Nathan, was smiling.<br>What the hell was wrong with everyone?! Was he really going insane when he was the only one that saw that presentation as an atrocity? He din't know what was right or wrong now.  
>He felt disturbed, sick, nauseous and above all, angry.<br>Nathan spoke about her sister as if she was a thing! Completely nonchalant!  
>The cyborg could feel how all the liquids inside his body were boiling, he felt the all familiar adrenaline rushing through his body, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as hard as he could.<br>He had been on the brink of insanity, but now all this made him snap.  
>Gadget couldn't bare it anymore, once more his eyes showed a murderous glare and the cyborg pounced on Nathan while his HUD marked him as a target. Gadget grabbed Nathan by the throat and slammed him against the cylinder while he panted in contained rage.<br>- WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS?! WHY DID YOU DO SUCH AN ATROCITY?! YOU DARED TO CALL ME A MONSTER WHEN YOU DID THIS TO YOUR OWN SISTER?! - Gadget roared.  
>- Please Gadget... You gotta understand... - Nathan said between gasps while Gadget's grip was tightening. - She made me swear it...<br>- WHAT?! YOU COULD'VE SAID NO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HER?! YOU CONDEMNED HER TO A LIFE THAT YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!  
>- I... didn't... know... it... I'm sorry...<br>- I hope you have made your peace with you, because you're going to hell right now.  
>Gadget was about to punch a hole in Nathan's head when suddenly, a well-known voice was heard.<br>- Stop this felonious act immediately or I'll have to use the force. - G2 said as if she was some kind of robot instead of a cyborg.  
>Gadget tightened his grip around Nathan's throat when he heard Brenda's voice being so monotone.<br>- Can you see what you have done?! CAN YOU SEE IT?! - Gadget roared.  
>- I... didn't... want... to lose her... - Nathan choked out.<br>- But what you did was play Frankenstein with your own blood and flesh!  
>- This is the last warning, criminal, surrender or I'll have to use the force. - G2 said.<br>- Brenda, it's me! John, your husband!  
>- Very well, I warned you.<br>G2 rushed at Gadget and twisted his right arm in a very painful way, making the prototype let go of the scientist. Nathan gasped heavily for air while Quimby and Waters rushed by his side, then they all three watched as G2 extended her arm and took a pair of handcuffs from Trenton to cuff Gadget and put a foot above his back.  
>- Permission to take this criminal to the Riverton Prison, Doctor Bradford. - G2 said.<br>- Denied... G2... That was just a drill... - Nathan said between gasps.  
>- A drill? - Quimby said in doubt.<br>- Oh, good, for a second I thought that Gadget had gone rampant. - Waters said in relief.  
>- Understood, should I free him, sir? - G2 asked.<br>- No, not yet. - Nathan said.  
>- Help him stand up and keep an eye on him, will you? - Quimby ordered.<br>- Sir, yes sir!  
>G2 walked over to a chair and sat Gadget down, then she sat next to Gadget. Meanwhile, the mayor had told the press that the whole scene had been nothing but an act.<br>- How do we know this was just a drill? - A reported asked in doubt.  
>- Because I wanted to test the Model 2 against an actual opponent to her, and since Iron Man is in New York and Claw is still at large, the only one left to test her was Inspector Gadget himself. - Nathan said, half lying.<br>- And I would say that G2 is officially a resounding success! - Waters said.  
>The crowd had gotten back to their seats by that moment, and once the mayor had stated that the G2 was a success, everyone started clapping.<br>- Therefore, I hereby announce the creation of the Gadget Unit and declare that as long as Inspectors Gadget and G2 are in operation, Riverton will stay as the safest city of the world! - Waters added.  
>The crowd bursted in cheers while Quimby made a gesture to G2 to uncuff Gadget and to walk next to him. Both cyborgs walked over to Quimby and stood up between him, the mayor and Nathan. The latter slowly and carefully put a hand over John's shoulder, and instead of earning him a punch from the Prototype Gadget, it was just ignored.<br>Meanwhile, Gadget had taken his glance off of the ground and stared blankly at the crowd. Everyone simply saw him and G2 stand side by side, but if one looked at the prototype, one would easily notice that his eyes were empty of any signs of life. Sure his body still functioned but his soul, his heart and his mind had been shattered and obliterated.  
>He thought that he could one day overcome Brenda's death, but now that he saw that he had lost her while she was still alive, it was a whole new level of pain for him.<br>Nothing mattered to him, Nathan, Quimby, Brain, Gadget-Mobile, Trenton, Waters, Claw, hell even Penny didn't matter to him anymore. He just felt like an empty hull.  
>Nobody seem to notice Gadget's state, or even if someone did, that someone didn't care about it in the slightest.<br>And while Gadget's mind was drifting away, the mayor Janine Waters was finishing her speech.  
>- So, to finish my speech I would like to say and affirm once more that as long as the Gadget Project units are in full functioning, then Riverton will stay as the safest city of the world, and even if Claw is still at large, he will soon be put behind the bars again by our heroes! - The mayor said.<br>The crowd cheered loudly, and once the clapping died, a slow and sarcastic clapping was heard. All the people present in the room, even Gadget, turned their heads to the back of the conference room, where they all saw a short black-haired woman who was wearing a lab coat and glasses. She was smirking in amusement while she clapped sarcastically.  
>Once the woman realized that everyone was watching her, she fixed her glasses and spoke:<br>- Dear mayor, you really think that your city is safe under the watch of those outdated machines?  
>- That voice, it can't be! - Nathan said with a look of despair.<br>The woman walked to the front of the room while her high heeled shoes kept tapping loudly in the silent room, with all the present people watching her in awe.  
>Finally, the woman stood in front of Nathan, who was glaring at her. The short woman eyed Nathan a bit, then she said:<br>- Nathan Bradford, you're still the same arrogant Nenderthal you were back in college.  
>Inoue smirked a bit wider while Nathan eyed her, then the scientist smirked too.<br>- Inoue Sato, you're still the same cocky bitch you were back in college. - Nathan replied with a smirk.  
>- Hmph, I now see that calling you a Nenderthal is a mistake, they're much more evolved than you. - Inoue said contemptuously.<br>- And I see that calling you a bitch is also a mistake, I'm insulting all those poor women.  
>- You imbecilic jerk! I tried to be civilized but since I'm dealing with a waste of carbon, I don't see why did I think such a thing.<br>- Oh, is the big bitch angry?  
>- YES!<br>- Haha! Nathan - 1/Sato - 0!  
>- I wouldn't be so happy if I were you, Bradford!<br>- Well, then I'm glad you're not me.  
>- Silence! Now, mayor Waters, you said a very funny thing when you stated that the Gadget Project was the thing that makes Riverton the safest city on Earth.<br>- Why you think so, Ms. Sato? - Waters asked.  
>- It's Dr. Sato! - Sato snapped. - Whatever, the reason is that I just invented something that will make this science fair project completely obsolete.<br>- Yeah right, Sato. - Nathan asked while he folded his arms. - Now you're gonna tell me that you're the one that invented the Iron Man suit.  
>- No, of course not. I invented something even better.<br>- Sato, I don't know if you're being arrogant or if you're just completely nuts.  
>- Think whatever you want, Bradford, I could just show you that I'm being completely serious about my little speech.<br>Sato snapped her fingers and another team of scientists brought another cylinder-like object into the room, this one covered with a white blanket.  
>The newcomers dragged the cylinder to the front of the room and put it few feet away from the one in which G2 had been activated.<br>Then, Sato walked next to the cylinder and removed the blanket, revealing a transparent cylinder with a very impressive power suit inside. Gadget eyed said suit and it made him reminisce some bad memories of his first fight with Claw.  
>- Behold... The Sato Battle Suit X-27! - Sato said proudly. - A high-powered exoskeleton with a self-sustaining power core that produces up to a thousand kilojoules of energy, a vibranium-steel armor plating which can withstand and even reflect any kind of energy attacks, increase the speed, agility and reflexes of its wearer at least a 200%, allow the wearer to lift up to 3 tons, and possesses various weapons such as a high-powered laser, hidden micro-missile launchers, repulsor rays, a taser device shooter, sonic disruptors, two flamethrowers, and my personal favorite, a miniaturized gatling gun in each wrist.<br>- Sato, I don't know if you already know it, but Gadget managed to destroy a suit like this one, made by Victor Scolex, now known as Doctor Claw, which had a vibranium-titanium armor plating, which if I'm not mistaken, which I'm absolutely not, is at least three times more resilient than your toy's armor plating. Besides, the Gadget Project units are equipped with three times more weapons and artifacts to fight crime, not to mention that both can lift no less than 5 tons and withstand up to 10 tons of damage. Did I mention that each has a full database which contains data about every fighting style that exists? - Nathan said. - And in case you don't know it, that means that the Gadget Project units doesn't have to depend on the candidate's fighting skills to be a real danger.  
>- Maybe, but my suits are much cheaper, more useful and above all, they could have ten times more candidates than the Gadget Project.<br>- They're cheaper? - The mayor asked in interest.  
>- Mayor, don't let her fool you, capturing Claw and protecting our city isn't about quantity but about quality.<br>- With me she'd get both, my suits are far superior to your cyborgs. - Sato said while she fixed her glasses.  
>- Now I'm totally certain, you're completely nuts.<br>- You think so? Why don't we make a bet?  
>- I'm listening.<br>- Your units vs. my suits, anything goes, the winner gets the funding and this facilities.  
>- Yep, you're just proving my point.<br>- Are you afraid of losing, Bradford?  
>- No, I'm just trying to avoid humiliate you.<br>- You're a chicken.  
>- You're not gonna make me accept your bet, Sato.<br>- Then I was right about you, you're a coward.  
>- Still not changing my mind.<br>- Do you really distrust your sister, your brother-in-law and yourself so bad?  
>- Ok, that's enough! I tried to keep you away from public humiliation but since you want it so bad, you'll get it. Tell when and where.<br>- Tomorrow, 2 o'clock, on the cliff at the outskirts of Riverton, don't be late, or just don't show up if you know what's best for you.  
>- One problem, you only have one suit, and I have two Gadgets, which one do you want to humiliate you, Gadget or G2?<br>- Oh don't worry, I also have another suit, why don't we make both suits and both Gadgets compete?  
>- Fine, but you never said what you'll do once I prove that the Gadget Project is superior.<br>- In the very remote case that you win, I'll be your unpaid employee for the rest of my life.  
>- Very well, we've got ourselves a deal.<br>Inoue and Nathan shook hands while they smirked defiantly at each other. Then the Asian woman snapped her fingers and gestured to her team to follow her.  
>Once Sato left, the whole room had been filled with an unnerving silence, then everyone turned their attention back to Nathan, who simply sighed heavily and said:<br>- The conference is over, Gadget, G2, follow me, we've got some upgrades to do.  
>And though G2 followed Nathan willingly, the scientist had to drag Gadget with him to his lab while everyone watched them in confusion.<br>But Nathan didn't care about the people, the only thing in his mind now was if he had done the right thing by accepting Sato's challenge, or if he had been just plain stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.- Claw's plan and Trenton's opportunity.**

* * *

><p>In an unknown location at the outskirts of Riverton, a criminal group led by the villainous man once known as Victor Scolex was watching the news and the announcement of the battle between the Gadget Project units and the Sato Battle Suits X-27.<br>However, Doctor Claw couldn't help but chuckle.  
>Both Nathan Bradford and Inoue Sato were so stupid.<br>Neither a couple of dimwit cyborgs nor two idiots in metal suits would never be able to defeat him, no matter how technologically advanced they were. And much less once his plan was put into action.  
>- Excuse me, Doctor Claw. - Said Kramer hesitantly. - Wouldn't it be better if we just surrender and hand over ourselves to the authorities? I mean, Gadget was already bad news, two Gadgets and those suits can't be anything further from being good news for us.<br>- What?! You dare to suggest surrender?! - Claw asked indignantly.  
>- Can I kill him now, sir? - Rivera asked.<br>- Not yet, my dear, but if he suggests something stupid again, you'll get the honor.  
>- Thank you, sir.<br>- Now Kramer, once I complete my ultimate super weapon, there will be no one in this world that can defeat me! No one, not even Superman or Iron Man, and much less Gadget.  
>- We've heard a lot about this "ultimate super weapon" thing, boss, why don't you just tell us your plan so we can get started? - Sikes suggested.<br>- For once I can agree with your idea, Sikes, I indeed have to reveal my plan, but we still have to wait for the rest of the team which I have named as MAD.  
>- Why MAD, sir? - Rivera asked.<br>- It's the acronym for Masters of Absolute Dominance.  
>Then the doors of the hideout were opened, and at least five persons entered into it, eyeing the place contemptuously.<br>- Is this really an evil lair? - A man with a moustache and a thick French accent said.  
>- It's much less impressive than I had expected it to be. - Said a man with a German accent.<br>- I couldn't agree more. - Said the youngest of the newcomers.  
>- What happened to your real evil lair, and all your fortune and toys, Doctor Claw? - Asked a man with a sleek formal attire.<br>The last man was wearing a ninja outfit and had a katana in his back, this last man just nodded at Claw, who glared at the newcomers and said:  
>- A lucky idiot by the name of John Brown happened, he beat me completely out of luck and sent me to prison, then the police confiscated all my stuff and my fortune while Tony Stark bought my building!<br>Then Claw smirked evilly again.  
>- But that doesn't matter anymore, once my master plan is underway, nobody will be able to stop us! - Claw said.<br>- And what is your master plan, sir? - Rivera asked.  
>- Soon, dear, soon you'll know it, but I think our first task would be introduce ourselves, isn't it?<br>- Indeed, that is the polite way to make a team work. - Said the sleek man.  
>- Can someone kill this guy? I don't even know his name and I already want to kill him. - Said the German man.<br>- Silence! Just introduce yourselves! - Claw hissed.  
>- Very well, my name is María Rivera, I was part of the Cartel de Sinaloa until the head of the cartel ordered my termination, I just have to say that they learned to never mess with me again. - Rivera said with a smirk. - My field of specialty is hand-to-hand combat, seduction of the enemy, and above all, I'm the best shooter in the world.<br>- My name is Ian Sikes, I've been working for Doctor Claw much before he was known as Doctor Claw, I'm the muscle. - Sikes said.  
>- I am James Travers, I used to be a bank robber. My specialty is hand-to-hand combat and safe-box-cracking, there is no safe in this world that I cannot crack. - The man with the formal attire said.<br>- I'm Derek Steiner, I was once an architect, but since I craved for more, I started using my knowledge to make explosives, now if there's anything you need to blow up, just pay my price and I'll blow it up for you. - The man with the German accent said.  
>- My name is Antoine Lepetit, I am an expert at infiltration, I can sneak into any kind of place. - The man with the French accent said.<br>- Well, I'm Tyler Samson, I'm a hacker expert, as long as it is in a computer, I can take it. - The youngest man in the group said before signaling at the ninja. - And this is my companion, he likes to be called Slash, he's a master at almost every known kind of martial arts and not a very talkative man, he'll follow any order you give him, Doctor Claw.  
>- That's great to hear, Samson. - Claw said with an evil grin. - Kramer, I that believe you haven't introduced yourself.<br>- What? Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, Doctor Claw. - Kramer said nervously while he sweat cold and fixed his glasses. - I'm Jonathan Kramer, I'm Doctor Claw's technology expert, I can replicate or create anything he wants me to, as long as I get the resources, that is.  
>- Well, you all know me, so an introduction for me would be unnecesary and a waste of time, now, to the point. I have gathered you here because I require your expertise in the fields you mentioned to steal the items I need to create my ultimate super weapon! - Claw said with a diabolical smile.<br>- What is this "ultimate super weapon" you keep mentioning, Doctor Claw? - Steiner asked.  
>- It is simple, yet it will remain as a secret until the time for using it had come. - Claw said with a sinister grin. - Let's get back to business, shall we? I believe that I have not tell you my diabolical scheme.<br>- No, no you haven't, your Claw-fulness. - Rivera said.  
>- Ah Rivera, there are no women like you anymore. - Claw said charmingly. - Well, my plan is to make the biggest heist in history, we will steal 5 trillion dollars in gold from the Federal Reserve, which the government was kind enough to put in Riverton.<br>- But how are we gonna do that, boss? - Sikes wondered.  
>- With my ultimate super weapon, Sikes, we will use it to make our way to it and we'll escape thanks to it. - Claw explained while he eyed his pincer. - Anyway, you need to know what items you will get for me.<br>Then Claw stood up and walked up to a chalkboard which he turned and showed a very sophisticated diagram of the items he needed and their locations.  
>- Who drew that? - Sikes asked.<br>- Silence! Now pay attention! - Claw hissed. - I need to steal palladium fusion cells from the Stark Industries building that was my old headquarters; the world's largest ruby, which will be exhibited in the Riverton Town Hall in four days; and finally, the cornerstone of my super weapon, the Neural Energy Processor, which now we know is in Gadget's wife's body. And we need to get all this items before this sunday.  
>- Um, excuse me, Doctor Claw, but why before this sunday? - Rivera asked.<br>- Ah my dear, that is the right question. - Claw said with a chuckle. - Why before this sunday? Well, you see, this sunday exactly at 10:01 am, N-Tek's satellite will pass exactly over Riverton, and we will use it to increase my ultimate super weapons power!  
>- Why are we going against N-Tek too? - Kramer asked.<br>- It's easy, Kramer, I not only have pending matters with Gadget and Stark, but also with Jefferson Smith and Warren Hunter.  
>- With whom else do you have rivalries, Doctor Claw?<br>- Nick Fury, the Red Skull, Bruce Wayne and Victor Von Doom are part of the list, and you will be in it too if you keep questioning my orders, Kramer.  
>The cowardly scientist gulped hard and tugged on the neck of his shirt while Claw simply stared at the drawings in the chalkboard.<br>Just three items separated him from reaching his goal, and then there would be no one that could stop him.

* * *

><p><em>(Location: Bradford Cybernetics LabsTime: 01:37 pm)_

* * *

><p>- That damn, no good, stupid bitch! I'll show her who's the waste of carbon here! - Nathan cursed under his breath.<br>- Um, Nathan, can you explain me what the hell is going on? - Gadget said.  
>- Shut it, Gadget!<br>- Sir, are you alright? - G2 asked.  
>- Shut up too, G2.<br>- Hey, what's going on? Why are you being such a jerk to us? - Gadget said while he stood in Nathan's path.  
>- The problem is that I may have just made the stupidest decision of my life, and the only way to stop this of going from bad to worse is by defeating Sato's battle suits!<br>- Are you mad?! - Gadget asked. - Last year I could barely defeat Claw with his battle suit, now I won't stand a chance!  
>- Don't say that, Gadget! Don't you EVER dare to say that again! - Nathan said while he panted heavily in anger. - I know it's tough but it's not impossible. I've studied Claw's suit, it was much more resilient than Sato's ever will be, you just need a few well placed punches to damage the suit enough to win.<br>- And how will I withstand a missile launcher?! You said anything higher than .50 caliber would destroy me!  
>- Remember that I also told you that your new coat is made of an adamantium-kevlar-vibranium nanofiber, it will withstand even a tank shot.<br>- Too bad I can't say the same.  
>- I said I have a few upgrades to make to both of you, didn't I? Those upgrades include what you two need to put that big mouthed bitch on her place.<br>Finally, the two cyborgs and the scientist entered into Nathan's office, where he started rumagging into his desktop drawers, his file locker and some sort of cabinet until he found three shoe boxes. Then Nathan grabbed a Swiss army knife from his pocket and gestured at Gadget to go with him while he pulled out the blade of his knife.  
>Gadget shook his head no, and apparently this angered Nathan much further.<br>- COME HERE NOW! - The scientist roared.  
>The prototype gulped hard, he knew that going to Nathan would hurt, but not going to him would hurt a lot more, so he reluctantly started walking towards his brother-in-law.<br>Once they were face to face, Nathan grabbed Gadget's left arm rather violently, he rolled up his coat and shirt's sleeves and stuck his knife on Gadget's fake skin.  
>Gadget winced a bit, seeing how Nathan slowly but decidedly started cutting a part of his skin. The scientist lifted up the skin that he had cut and grabbed some instruments to then start messing with Gadget's arm.<br>Few moments later, Nathan grabbed one of the boxes and pulled out a small device, then he soldered said device on Gadget's wrist. Once he had soldered the device, Nathan covered the circuits with the cut fake skin again and used some masking tape to keep it in its place.  
>- That wound should be healed by tomorrow morning, now let's test the new device. - Nathan said. - Say "Go go Gadget-Shield."<br>- Um... Go go Gadget-Shield. - Gadget said, feeling kinda stupid.  
>Nathan waited a few seconds, but nothing happened, then he grabbed Gadget's arm again and tapped the part where he had installed the new device a few times.<br>- Stupid glitches, say it again. - Nathan ordered.  
>- Go go Gadget-Shield.<br>And suddenly, a round energy shield appeared from his wrist, hitting Nathan and sending him backwards, but he was still more than pleased seeing that his invention worked.  
>- Excellent... - Nathan said while he stood up. - Now lemme explain you how that works...<br>While Nathan dusted himself up, Gadget eyed the energy shield that had been created on his wrist, then Nathan snapped his fingers a few times and recovered Gadget's attention.  
>- Ok, you shield is very resilient, but it's not eternal. It can withstand two tank shots, if your shield is destroyed, it'll need to take ten minutes to recharge before you can use it again. - Nathan explained. - Also, while you're using it, you'll start losing it according to how much damage it receives in combat.<br>- Ok, then I should make sure that it doesn't receive enough damage to lose it. - Gadget said while the shield disappeared.  
>- Indeed, now, come here, I have a way to stop your glitches from affect your abilities.<br>Gadget took two steps ahead and Nathan ordered to take off his coat and shirt. Gadget did as he was ordered and Nathan unscrewed the skin panels of Gadget's torso, revealing his internal machinery and the pieces that Nathan wanted to see, the interface chips.  
>Nathan grabbed a soldering iron, a pair of tweezers and some cables, then he started messing with the burnt chip. After a couple of minutes, Nathan had finished what he was doing and put the panels back on Gadget's torso.<br>- What did you do? - Gadget asked while he put on his shirt.  
>- I modified the third interface chip, that way your glitches won't get in the way while you're fighting, however it's not a permanent solution and more likely it's not gonna last long, so you'll have to be quick to beat the battle suit you'll face. - Nathan explained while he put his tools aside.<br>- Ok, thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind.  
>- G2, come here. - Nathan ordered while he gestured at his latest creation to come with him.<br>The cybernetically modified woman nodded and walked up to Nathan, then Nathan rolled up Brenda's sleeve and proceeded to install another device like the one he had installed on Gadget's arm, only hers was on the right wrist. Gadget had to close his eyes and control himself, as he saw how nonchalantly Nathan was cutting his sister's skin.  
>- Believe me, I didn't want this to happen. - Nathan blurted out.<br>- What? Play mad scientist with your own sister's corpse? - Gadget replied with his eyes closed.  
>- Do you think I liked doing that?! Do you really think that I did that because I thought it'd be fun?! Are you really that stupid?!<br>- The only stupid person here is you, Nathan.  
>- Gadget, for umpteenth time, I didn't want to do that, but Brenda made me swear that I would have to use the Gadget Project on her if she ever had an accident like yours. She asked me to do so because she loves you dearly, Gadget, and she wanted to see the world like you see it. I only have to say that her dream has come true because right now, both of you are at least 70% machine.<br>- She said all that?  
>- Yes, she knew that you felt that you were no longer human, so she took the decision that if she ever got the chance to feel and see the things the way you do, she would take it without hesitation. - Nathan said while he finished installing the shield device on Brenda's wrist. - Now I see that I'm a perfect idiot, Sato was right, I'm a waste of carbon, I mean, I couldn't even make my sister keep her memories as a human.<br>- You're not a waste of carbon, Nathan, maybe you do are an idiot, but since you acknowleged your mistake, that means that you're a smart person, and that you'll find the way to bring Brenda's memory back, because I'll help you too.  
>- You mean it?<br>- Of course, Brenda's my wife, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't help her remember her life? Although it's gonna take me a while to see her and not want to strangle you.  
>- It's ok, I'd do the same if I were you. - Nathan said while he walked to a locker. - To be honest, I'm quite impressed that you haven't killed me already.<br>- That thought is still roaming in my mind, Nathan.  
>- Thought so. - Nathan said while he pulled out a shoe box. - G2, Gadget, come here, I have a gun for both of you.<br>G2 and Gadget obeyed their creator's order and Nathan handed each a gun, Gadget's was still blue with green lights while Brenda's was silverish and had orange lights.  
>- You already know how your gun works, Gadget, so we'll focus on G2's, which by the way is also an improvement of the technology that was used to create yours, it fires a solid photonic round at a speed that is around Mach 1.5. - Nathan explained while G2 put the pistol in the holster inside her coat.<br>- Could you repeat that in Christian? - Gadget asked, utterly confused by Nathan's explanation.  
>- It... um, fires a hard-light round that goes a bit faster than a bullet. I codenamed it "Boltshot."<br>- So her gun is more powerful than mine?  
>- Kind of, it's better than yours at long range combat, but due to the fact that it could overheat and explode, the maximum shots per magazine is eight or two overcharged rounds, in your gun you have twelve shots per magazine, or four overcharged rounds. - Nathan explained. - However, none of you should make more than five simultaneous shots, three in G2's case, or your guns will have to take some time to cool down.<br>- Ok, anything else?  
>- Your new guns have a direct link with your HUDs, once you guys enter into combat mode, whenever you use them, you'll see a mark which will show where your gun is being pointed.<br>- Cool, like a real First Person Shooter game.  
>- Exactly, and one last thing.<br>- What is it?  
>- Whatever happens, do your best, that goes for you too, G2.<br>- Yes, sir! My performance will not disappoint you! - Brenda said while she saluted.  
>- So, that's all? - Gadget asked his brother-in-law.<br>- Yes, that would be all. - Nathan said. - You're free to leave, after all you gotta go pick up Penny from school.  
>- Oh damn it! I completely forgot about Penny! What am I going to tell her if she sees Brenda like this?!<br>- The truth, Gadget, the truth. - Nathan said. - And speaking of which, you'll have to wait for another month while I build a new NEP, you know I used the only one we had on Brenda.  
>- It's ok, don't worry, I've been waiting for nearly a year, I certainly can wait another month.<br>- Excellent, I promise I'll have ended it by the end of the next month.  
>- Hope you don't start delaying it like everything else, Nathan. - Gadget said with a smirk.<br>- Nice to see you making silly jokes again, Gadget.  
>- My jokes aren't silly, Nathan!<br>- Tell that to the Gadget-Mobile.  
>- Does he know about this?<br>- He had to, I mean, I had to add Brenda's signal to the Gadget Positioning System.  
>- Right, I forgot about that, I haven't used it since I was put into service.<br>- Well, see you tomorrow.  
>- Indeed, I'll come pick you up tomorrow with Brenda and the Gadget-Mobile.<br>- Thanks.  
>- I just hope this is the right thing to do, Nathan.<br>- If not, we're all gonna lose everything because of my stupid ego.  
>- Sir, I will not let that happen. - G2 said. - The Gadget Project units will show Doctor Sato that we are better crime-fighting machines.<br>- We're not machines, G2, we're cyborgs, half human and half machine. - Gadget said.  
>- Incorrect, Inspector Gadget, the files say that you are 76.89% machine, and scans reveal that I am 81.34% machine. As such, neither of us is, as you have said, "half machine and half human."<br>- What? Why is she more machine than I am?! - Gadget snapped at Nathan.  
>- Her lungs were burnt because of the toxic gas, also, many of her organs were failing thanks to it, we had to replace them. - Nathan explained.<br>- By the way, what kind of effects will that gas have in my organism?  
>- I'm uncertain if it'll have any kind of effects, Gadget, after all, you've been fine until now but who knows if you'll show any symptoms later.<br>- Let's hope for everyone's sake that I don't, because if I have them, I could start showing symptoms in the middle of my fight with the battle suit.  
>- For now, you take G2 home with you, and try to explain everything to Penny.<br>- Explaining is the easy part, that she accepts this and the fight, that is another story. - Gadget said while he sighed. - C'mon G2, we gotta go home.  
>- Should I follow Inspector Gadget, Dr Bradford? - G2 asked Nathan.<br>- Yes, yes, he's your partner and somehow, also your superior. - Nathan explained.  
>- Understood.<br>Gadget and Nathan sighed again, recovering Brenda's memory would be a very difficult task.  
>Then both cyborgs walked out of the lab and headed for the parking lot, where the Gadget-Mobile was waiting for them.<br>- Hi there, Inspector G. - Gadget-Mobile said amicably. - I see that Doctor N did brought Doctor B back.  
>- No, he brought her body back to life, but she isn't Brenda at all. - Gadget explained while he and G2 hopped inside the car.<br>- What do you mean?  
>- Her memory is lost for now.<br>- I hope she recovers it soon, Inspector G, I really miss her commentaries.  
>- You're not the only one, Gadget-Mobile.<br>Gadget-Mobile ignited its motor and sped off to the Riverton Elemetary School, when Penny was waiting for them. Although she had a start once she saw G2, she just couldn't believe that her uncle, Quimby and Nathan had told her that Brenda was dead, and now she was in the Gadget-Mobile.  
>- How?!... This...?! She was supposed to be dead! - Penny snapped at her uncle and Gadget-Mobile<br>- That's a long story, Penny, I'll tell it to you on the way back home. - Gadget said as Gadget-Mobile opened one of his doors to let Penny go inside him.  
>Penny walked up to the Gadget-Mobile and hopped inside, then the car made its way to their home, not without making a few quick stops to get Penny an ice cream and rent some of her favorite movies (Gadget thought it was the least she deserved for the mind bomb he was about to drop on her).<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Location: Inspector Gadget's homeTime: 04:45 pm)_

* * *

><p>- So lemme get this straight, Uncle Gadget. - Penny said while she tried to wrap her mind around the recent events. - Brenda died last night, but Nathan promised her that he'd use the Gadget Project on her if something like the accident you had on your first encounter with Claw happened, so now she's back but as her brain was "disconnected," she lost all of her memories. However when Nathan introduced her to the world, he accepted to put you two in a match against the battle suits of some crazy scientist called Inoue Sato, and now you two wil, only keep the lifestyle you know if you beat Sato's battle suits?<br>- Summarizing everything, yes. - Gadget said.  
>- This is bad, Uncle Gadget, you have to let me help you or at least be there to cheer for you.<br>- No, Penny, we've talked about this, you will stay away from danger.  
>- But Uncle Gadget...!<br>- My word is final, Penny, besides, in case I lose, I don't want you to see it.  
>- Why are you treating me like a baby?! - Penny demanded an answer while she started crying. - I'm not a baby, Uncle Gadget! I can defend myself! I can tolerate whatever happens to you!<br>- I'm not treating you like a baby, Penny, I just want you to stay safe. - Gadget said while he put his hands on his niece's shoulders. - You're my responsability, and if something bad happened to you, I would never forgive myself.  
>- Uncle Gadget, I can help you! I can help you stop Claw and defeat Sato's suits! Just give me a chance!<br>- I know you can, Penny, but the best for you is staying away from this, at least for now.  
>- Why?<br>- Because you are just a kid, Penny, I know you can help me, but I won't risk you just to get a better chance at stopping Claw.  
>- You're saying that like you're my father, but you are not, Uncle Gadget! You are not my father! - Penny said while she ran upstairs crying.<br>Gadget tried to get to his niece before she closed her door, but she had slammed and locked her door. True, he could easily break it down or pick the lock and enter, but the least he needed was anger is niece even more.  
>- You're right, Penny, I'm not your father, but I love you, you're still my niece and I'm just doing what I think is best for you. - Gadget said softly while he held back his tears.<br>Penny gave no reply, she was crying bitterly in her pillow, and Gadget could hear her perfectly. After a few seconds, Gadget started to walk downstairs, then he saw that G2 had entered into suspension mode in the living room. He simply couldn't stand it anymore, he walked to the backyard, where he let himself fall backwards, then he sat leaning on the door that lead to the backyard while he started crying.  
>While Gadget sobbed, he couldn't help but reminisce of all the good times he had spent both with Brenda and Penny before he became Inspector Gadget. He started sobbing even harder at the thought that maybe he could never make anymore of those beautiful memories, and it was all thanks to one person.<br>Victor Scolex.  
>Gadget couldn't help but regret his promise of not searching for him to kill him.<br>He felt so powerless.  
>All his abilities and strenghts were now useless, he couldn't find Claw, he couldn't bring Brenda's memory back, and worse of all, he couldn't make Penny happy, and probably he couldn't beat whoever he would face the next day.<br>Gadget eyes his hand with red puffy eyes while he still cried. He couldn't help but wonder what would life be like if he and Claw had died in the car accident.  
>Gadget sat there and sobbed until he fell asleep, and he stayed there until morning came.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Location: Inoue Sato's apartmentTime: 07:34 am)_

* * *

><p>Inoue Sato had been examining almost every file of all the cops of the RPD and she had found no man or woman that suited her specifications to pilot her battle suits.<br>The Asian woman removed her glasses and rubbed her bloodshot eyes, she hadn't had much sleep because she had to find the perfect pilots, but every cop was either an idiot, didn't know anything about fighting or was too fat to fit into the suits.  
>- Goddamn it! - Sato cursed while she put her glasses on again. - Why can't I find at least one single pilot!<br>Then Sato heard someone knocking on her door. The short scientist growled in exasperation, who was so idiotic, aside from Nathan Bradford, to interrupt her while she was so busy?  
>Sato stood up and walked to the door of her apartment, then she swung open the door with a rather angered look on her face.<br>- WHAT?! - Roared Sato at the one that had knocked on her door.  
>The person that had knocked on Sato's apartment backed away as the short scientist barked at him. And once Sato calmed down a bit, she eyed the man.<br>He was not too tall, but he wasn't short either, he was 6' ft tall. His complexion was built up yet he was still a thin man. Sato's eyes sparkled with hope as she saw the man, who was no other than Gadget's rival at the RPD, Dean Trenton.  
>- Um, Ms Sato? Are you ok? - Trenton asked hesitantly.<br>- I'm more than ok, I'm completely perfect, and so are you. - Sato said. - Tell me, do you have any experience in fighting?  
>- Um, yes, I'm a good boxer, I know a bit of Budokai and Capoeira.<br>- And you are a police officer, right?  
>- Yes.<br>- Excellent, my dear officer, I have a golden opportunity to you...  
>- I accept!<br>- I haven't even tell you what opportunity you have.  
>- I already know it, Dr Sato, I was present when you showed your Battle Suit X-27.<br>- Oh, perfect, why are you accepting? - Sato asked. - I'm sorry but I should know the reason.  
>- It's because this is the opportunity to show the Chief that a normal cop is even better than Gadget.<br>- You sir, have just gained a very useful ally. - Sato said with her trademark smirk while she shook hands with Trenton. - Also I must ask, do you know someone who would want to take the other suit?  
>- I already thought of a good candidate, Doctor, a person which I'm very fond of.<br>- I'll be satisfied if that just fits into the suit, you are perfect to show everyone that Nathan Bradford is nothing but a waste of carbon and of funding.  
>Sato laughed almost maniacally, but Trenton didn't mind, he was thinking on how he would show Riverton that Gadget was outdated.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Location: Cliff at the outskirts of RivertonTime: 02:00 pm)_

* * *

><p>The press of the whole state had gathered again.<br>Also almost every officer of the Riverton Police Department was there.  
>All of them except for four cops, Inspectors Gadget and G2, and Officers Dean Trenton and Karen Ryan.<br>Every single person in Riverton, incluiding those who were at work or at school, even MAD, were literally at the edge of their seats, they all supported either Sato's Battle Suit Project or Bradford's Gadget Project. Most people had put a lot of money in the line, even Claw's new minions.  
>Suddenly, all the people turned as they saw a black convertible car and a truck moving towards the cliff.<br>The car arrived at the cliff a minute before the truck did, and from the vehicle, three persons came out. All of them were looking at the people with a frown.  
>- We gathered a rather large crowd. - Nathan let out.<br>- Worse, we completely stopped all the other activities in Riverton and most of the state. - Gadget said.  
>- The local tv stations report the biggest audience they've ever had. Our combat is the biggest event of the year of our city. - G2 reported.<br>- So it seems, G2, so it seems. - Nathan said as the truck stopped right beside the Gadget-Mobile.  
>The back doors of the truck swung open, and from inside, three figures appeared. Two of them taller than Gadget and G2, and the last one a was a short woman. Some sort of platform came out from the truck and put all three on the ground.<br>Finally, the Gadget group and the Battle Suit group walked and stood up in front of each other.  
>Dean Trenton, John and Brenda Gadget, Karen Ryan, Inoue Sato and Nathan Bradford glared at their respective counterparts. For a few minutes, nobody moved nor said a single word, the air was full of expectation, as none of them really knew what would happen, even if they all of them were confident that their respective team would obtain the victory.<br>Finally, the death silence was broken by Nathan Bradford.  
>- You can back down now, surrender and I'll consider having you as my paid employee. - Nathan said to Sato.<br>- Don't make me laugh, Bradford, I'm not gonna give up, nor I will give you the chance to chicken out, after all, you accepted to challenge my suits, you should at least have the guts to go till the end with that challenge. - Inoue said while she fixed her glasses.  
>- I don't need you to give me the chance to chicken out, nor I expected you to have such courtesies with me, if I did was simply because I wanted to spare you this humiliation because I'm a gentleman, even if you're the furthest thing from being a lady, but since you wanna continue, let's do this.<br>- Hope you're ready to lose everything, Bradford.  
>- I don't think so, Sato.<br>Finally, both groups deigned to look at the press that had transmitted the little face-off between Sato and Bradford, then both scientists shared a defying glare and said:  
>- Greetings, people of Riverton. - Sato and Bradford said in unison.<br>- Today we have gathered you here to show you a unique combat, the incredible and amazing Sato Battle Suits X-27...! - Inoue said while she gestured at Trenton and Ryan.  
>- ... Versus the powerful and sophisticated Gadget Project Units! - Nathan said while he gestured at Gadget and G2. - Today, these two mixtures of man and machine will fight each other to show which one is the best!<br>- The fights will be simultaneous. As the combats will be the prototype of my battle suit vs. Bradford's prototype Gadget...  
>- And my model 2 Gadget vs. Sato's model 2 of her battle suit.<br>- Um, Doctors Bradford and Sato, how will you make sure that neither of the contestants will interfere to help the other? - One of the guys of the press asked.  
>- That's a rather interesting question, and for that, the fights will take place here and up there. - Nathan said while he pointed at the top of the cliff.<br>- The models 2 will face each other on the top of the cliff, while the prototypes stay here. - Sato explained.  
>- How will you declare a winner? - A woman asked.<br>- Easy, when one of the contestants is down for thirty seconds, he or she will be declared unable to keep fighting, if that happens, the contestant loses. - Nathan and Inoue said in unison. - When both contestants from either side are unable to continue, the winner is the team with his both contenders still standing.  
>- And now, without further ado, the match will begin, and it'd be wise if we all stay away from both fights. - Sato said.<br>- Gadget and Officer Trenton will stay here, G2 and Officer Ryan will be on the top of the cliff. - Nathan said while all four contenders took their places.  
>Once the press had gone to a safe distance from the fight, Trenton and Gadget glared at each other and started walking in circles like two wolves about to pounce on the other. Trenton was overjoyed, as he had been waiting for an opportunity like this one for a year; on the other hand, Gadget felt troubled. All the recent events had definitely taken a toll on his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if he was going to become insane any time soon.<br>However, the cyborg had other things to worry at that moment, so he pushed all the troubles that haunted him and focused on his opponent, finally acknowledging him.  
>- Why am I not surprised, Trenton? - Gadget asked with a not amused tone.<br>- You better be ready for this, Gadget, because I'm planning to mop the floor with you. - Trenton said.  
>- In your dreams, Trenton, you know nothing about real fighting while I have a whole database dedicated to it.<br>- Still Gadget, you're outmatched and outdated by my battle suit.  
>- Outdated, perhaps; outmatched, I hardly think so.<br>- Why don't we find that out? - Trenton asked while he stood in combat stance.  
>- Then let's do this. - Gadget said while he stood in combat stance too.<br>The press got ready to transmit the whole battle, while the four contenders glared at each other.  
>"I can't let him defeat me in this battle." Gadget and Trenton thought at the same time.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.- The beginning of the fall.**

* * *

><p><em>Part 1.- Gadget vs. Trenton.<em>

* * *

><p>Inspector John Gadget and Offficer Dean Trenton glared at each other.<br>The crowd was silent, watching the two combatants just standing there.  
>Gadget and Trenton stood still for what seemed like an eternity, challenging the other to make a move.<br>After five minutes of glaring, Gadget took the first move.  
>The cyborg charged against Trenton and rammed his shoulder on his abdomen, hoping to suffocate him. However, even if the hit had hurt Trenton, the man in the battle suit grabbed Gadget and lifted him easily, then he slammed his body hard on the ground, making him groan loudly. Trenton smirked and looked down at Gadget.<br>- Told you, Gadget, you're... - Trenton tried to say.  
>- Go go Gadget-Extendo-Leg! - Gadget said while he kicked Trenton in the stomach.<br>Trenton didn't even know that Gadget had kicked him until he was already flying away. Trenton fell hard on his back and rolled a bit on the ground, then he stood up wearily while Gadget stood up gracefully.  
>- You'll need much more than that to beat me! - Trenton said.<br>- I wouldn't say much, I just dented your suit with a single kick. - Gadget chuckled.  
>- According to my HUD, I need .50 caliber to destroy you, my gatlings are now equipped with .47 cal, it won't kill you, but it'll disable you.<br>- Hit me with your best shot.  
>Trenton smirked and so did Gadget. Then Trenton pointed both of his wrist-mounted miniaturized gatling guns at Gadget and started shooting at his chest. Half of the crowd cheered loudly while the other gasped loudly, as they thought that Gadget would lose, but then the tables were turned when they saw that the bullets of the gatling guns bounced off easily from his coat. Trenton stopped shooting and watched in bewilderment as Gadget hadn't even been hurt.<br>- How is this possible?! You're not supposed to withstand so much damage! - Trenton said.  
>- Vibranium-kevlar-adamantium nanofiber, withstands even a tank shot. - Gadget said while he pointed at his coat.<br>- Withstand this, Gadget!  
>Then, Trenton activated the small missile launcher that his suit had, he targeted Gadget and shot a missile. The cyborg barely had any time to react, so he did what his instinct told him and put his left arm in front of him to then yell:<br>- Go go Gadget-Shield!  
>The missile impacted on the energy shield that Gadget had created, but even if he was unharmed by the explosion, the cyborg had been sent several meters backwards.<br>Gadget hit the ground and stayed there for quite some time, then he punched the ground and stood up, dusting off his coat and glaring at Trenton. The cyborg made a fake gun with his right hand and yelled:  
>- Go go Gadget-Taser!<br>A very long cable with an electrode on the tip was shot from Gadget's index finger. Gadget expected that Trenton would get shocked, but it seemed that the battle suit isolated the wearer from any electrical discharges.  
>- Really, you're gonna try that? - Trenton asked with an amused smirk.<br>- I'm not called "Inspector Gadget" for nothing, Trenton, go go Gadget-Oil-Slick! - Gadget replied with a smirk while he retracted his Gadget-Taser.  
>A hose appeared from Gadget's right wrist, and it shot a bluish substance at Trenton, covering him from tip to toe. The metal-clad man shook his head and tried to wipe the toothpaste from his helmet, but he couldn't clean anything with his metal gloves.<br>Gadget seized Trenton's distraction and prepared his next move.  
>- Go go Gadget-Lasso! - Gadget said.<br>Immediately after Gadget's order, his tie extended and wrapped itself around Trenton, immobilizing his arms. Gadget simply smirked wider and took a step back, making Trenton slip on the toothpaste and fall to the ground with a loud thud. Gadget chuckled loudly and made his tie go back to normal while he bowed at the crowd that cheered for him.  
>- Thanks, and that's why the Gadget Project is superior to the Battle Suit Project. - Gadget said while he bowed.<br>Trenton gritted his teeth and punched the ground, then he pointed at Gadget with his repulsor rays.  
>Two twin energy rays hit Gadget in the back and threw him towards the crowd. The cyborg cop rolled on the ground and ended up hitting his face hard against the ground.<br>Gadget growled and stood up gracefully, then he glared at Trenton and said:  
>- Ok, no more holding back!<br>With that said, the cyborg rushed against the battle suit, with a fist ready to strike.  
>Trenton stood on combat stance and waited for Gadget to come at him.<br>Gadget was finally face to face with Trenton, and he tried to punch Trenton in the abdomen, right where he had dented the suit, but Trenton blocked his move and tried to hit Gadget with his knee. However, the cyborg predicted that attack and blocked it to then headbutt Trenton, breaking the crystal of the helmet.  
>The normal man knew that he was in a serious disadvantage now, if Gadget hit him directly in the face, it'd be over not only for him, but also for Sato and Ryan.<br>Trenton gritted his teeth and caught Gadget's fist before he could punch him in the face, then he kneed the cyborg and then he hit him hard on the back with both hands. Making Gadget fall to the ground. After that, Trenton grabbed Gadget and threw him away, then he prepared both flamethrowers.  
>When Gadget hit the ground, he managed to get back on his feet with a rather impressive maneuver, then he extended his arm and grabbed his hat. He put it on and wiped the trickle of blood that came from his forehead due to the headbutt he used to break Trenton's helmet. Then he glared at Trenton and his HUD acknowledged that he was about to use the flamethrowers. This made Gadget smirk, he could now try one of the tricks that gave him the victory against the Robo-Gadget.<br>- Take some of this, Gadget! - Trenton said as he fired the flamethrowers.  
>- Go go Gadget-Oil-Slick! Go go Gadget-Turbo-Pressure! - Gadget said while two hoses appeared from his wrists.<br>And once again, fire was being fought with toothpaste, only this time it was two bursts of flames that collided with two streams of toothpaste. And against what Sato had thought, the Turbo Pressure of Gadget's streams was powerful enough to revert the flames and render the flamethrowers useless.  
>- Toothpaste?! Who puts toothpaste in a combat cyborg?! - Trenton complained while he tried to reactivate his flamethrowers.<br>- The best scientist I know personally! - Gadget said while his Gadget-Oil-Slick put away itself. - Go go Gadget-Extendo-Punch!  
>However, even if things had started to look up for our dear Inspector, fate seemed to have quite an ironic sense of humor, because when Gadget tried to activate his Gadget-Extendo-Arm, the Gadget-Laser was activated.<br>Gadget watched in despair and with gritted teeth as the Gadget-Laser was not only activated, but also easily evaded by Trenton.  
>- Oh, come on! Not now! - Gadget pleaded while he tapped his chest. - Please, not now!<br>- Gadget! - Trenton said while he fired five missiles at Gadget.  
>The cyborg tried to use his Gadget-Shield again, however, he didn't have enough time.<br>The missiles hit him right in the chest, damaging his already burnt chip even more and creating a big hole in his coat, shirt and the skin panels of his abdomen.  
>Gadget fell to the ground after being shot several feet backwards. When he stopped hitting and rolling against the ground, Gadget was severely damaged. However, he was far away from being defeated, so he grunted and stood up, showing that he had a big hole in his chest that showed the internal machinery that made him the ultimate cybernetic crime-fighter.<br>Nathan noticed it, and as such he had seen enough, not only Gadget was in bad shape, but it looked like Brenda wasn't holding up so well either.  
>- Stop the fight! - Nathan claimed.<br>- Are you ready to...? - Sato tried to say with a smirk.  
>- Don't come up with that shit now, Sato! This is far more important to me than that stupid bet! And if keeping my sister and her husband away from danger means that I lose, I just have to say that my labs are a small price to pay! I don't care if I lose everything I have as long as I don't lose any of the people I care about! - Nathan yelled at Sato, making her back away. - Unlike you, I care about them! I bet if Trenton and Ryan were in Brenda and Gadget's places, you wouldn't even try to stop the fight!<br>- Don't you dare to stop the fight yet, Nathan! - Gadget and G2 yelled from their respective places. - I can still fight!  
>- But guys... - Nathan said in despair.<br>- No, you've never let us down, and neither we will. - The two cyborgs said.  
>Nathan was now on the verge of tears. He had literally thrown the two people he cared about the most into the lion's cave, and he could do nothing but watch them risk their lives just to keep the stupidest bet he had ever done.<br>If there was anything that Nathan would want to do now would be clone himself, just so he could hit, kick, spit and curse himself, to acknowledge the kind of monster he had become. He couldn't believe that he had done something so selfish and idiotic as making Gadget and Brenda fight against two super suits. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he really sick enough to risk his own sister and brother in law just to prove a point? Gadget was right, he really was some kind of insane, modern-fashioned Doctor Frankenstein.  
>Back with Gadget, he was glaring at Trenton while the latter chuckled at the heavily injured cyborg.<br>True, his system efficiency was again on the verge of total crash, his body structure had been severely compromised and his energy was leaking again, but his spirit and his bravery didn't let him give up. He was focused on finish the fight one way or the other. And he thought that he could use the glitches to his advantage.  
>- Face it, Gadget, you lost. - Trenton chuckled.<br>- Not yet. - Gadget said.  
>- Then let's end this, say good night, Gadget. - The normal human said while he pointed his arm at Gadget.<br>Trenton prepared to shoot a taser device at Gadget, when the latter just narrowed his eyes and waited for the perfect moment to strike back.  
>- I win, Gadget. - Trenton said confidently.<br>And with that said, Trenton fired the taser device.  
>While the taser device flew towards him, time seemed to slow down for Gadget. He watched the device as it kept its course towards him, and when the taser was about to hit him, Gadget made a fake gun with his hand, pointed it at Trenton and said:<br>- Go go Gadget-Cannon!  
>An electrified tip which was attached to a cable was shot from Gadget's index, and it hit Trenton at the same time that the taser device him. However, Gadget didn't get too damaged by the device as his Gadget-Taser managed to redirect the energy back to Trenton.<br>But Gadget seemed to have forgotten about one thing, the suit had an energy absorbing system. As such, Trenton smirked and prepared to shot his repulsor rays at Gadget.  
>However, before the rays could hit Gadget, the latter evaded them rather easily and rushed against Trenton.<br>- Go go Gadget-Extendo-Legs! - Gadget said.  
>And just like Gadget expected, the Gadget-Extendo-Legs remained inactive, but the Gadget-Coils popped out from the sole of his shoes and propelled him towards the man in the battle suit. The cyborg rammed his shoulder against Trenton, only this time the Gadget-Coils gave him enough impulse to make Trenton fall.<br>The common officer felt how Gadget not only dented his suit severely, but also drove the air out of his lungs, and then he felt how Gadget slammed him hard on the ground while the fell. Both Gadget and Trenton recovered rather quickly after the impact, both rolled away from each other and stood up, then they contemplated the damage they had dealt to each other.  
>Gadget had a hole in his clothes and his chest that showed his internal machinery, not to mention that his forehead was bleeding, his right shoulder and his systems were heavily damaged and he had lost the skin of his knuckles again.<br>On the other hand, Trenton's suit was severely dented and scrapped, the helmet had been broken, the flamethrowers had been disabled, the power core was damaged and as such it was leaking energy, besides, he had been injured quite badly because of the fight.  
>Both knew that they had to finish the fight, and soon, otherwise they would run out of energy.<br>Both cyborg and man rushed at each other, decided to finish the fight at all costs.  
>Trenton met Gadget with a hard punch to the cheek, which was responded with a powerful punch to Trenton's chest. Then the cyborg kneed Trenton in the stomach and hit him with both hands on the back, sending him to the ground. Then, Trenton spun on the ground and sweep-kicked Gadget's legs. The cyborg fell to the ground and Trenton stood up.<br>The human tried to punch Gadget while he was on the ground, but Gadget rolled out of his attack's way and kicked him in the chest, making him stagger backwards. Then the cyborg stood up and tried to punch Trenton, but the officer caught his fist and elbowed him hard in the face, then he kneed him and threw the cyborg several feet away.  
>Gadget spat some blood and what seemed to be oil, then he wiped the residues off of his mouth and stood up slowly. He was tired, injured, his glitches had returned, and worse of all, the burning feeling in his throat also came back, but worse than last night.<br>Gadget started coughing violently, each cough felt like his throat and his entire breathing system had caught on fire, and if that wasn't bad enough, he bleed with every cough.  
>He tried to fight off his coughing, but he just couldn't, it was useless.<br>On the other hand, Trenton seized Gadget's coughing fit to rush at the cyborg and finally end that conflict once and for all.  
>Gadget fell to his knees and kept coughing as Trenton ran at him.<br>Everything slowed down for both combatants.  
>Inspector Gadget merely raised his head a bit, with trickles of blood coming out from the corners of his mouth. His sight was blurry but he still saw a dark figure running towards him. His ears had been damaged but he still heard someone yelling.<br>And then, he felt nothing, everything went dark.  
>The crowd fell completely silent in the moment in which Trenton's leg impacted Gadget's head, making him fall to the ground completely unconscious.<br>For several seconds, the only movement that was seen was the wind blowing in, Trenton standing up victoriously and Sato's growing smirk.  
>The unthinkable had occurred...<br>Inspector Gadget had just lost the fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6.- The beginning of the fall.**

* * *

><p><em>Part 2.- G2 vs Karen Ryan.<em>

* * *

><p>As Gadget and Trenton started their fight, G2 and Ryan did too. The only difference was that Ryan had taken the first move, only to be evaded and countered with a backslam on the ground.<br>Ryan took some time to recover from that hit, giving G2 enough time to plan something.  
>Once Ryan was back on her feet, she activated the gatling guns, but unfortunately for her, G2 wasn't behind her anymore.<br>Instead, the cyborg woman stood right in front of her, so while Ryan shot her gatling guns, she grabbed the cop in a headlock and made her trip, slamming her face first on the ground.  
>Then G2 stood up and tried to slam her boot on Ryan's back but the latter rolled on the floor and then sweep-kicked the cyborg. G2 fell to the ground as Ryan stood up, then the officer grabbed the revived scientist by her ankle and slammed her hard on the ground.<br>However, as Ryan tried to slam her again, G2 kicked her shoulder and then used her extendo-legs to propel herself away from the cop and send her to the ground. The cyborg woman swirled in the air and landed in perfect combat stance.  
>Ryan grunted and stood up quickly, then she glared at G2.<br>- You're good, robot. - Ryan hissed. - But you stand no chance.  
>- Incorrect, according to the first three minutes of our combat, I stand 67.89% chances of obtaining the victory at the end of this battle while you only have 20.78% chances of defeating me. - G2 said.<br>- Wait, that doesn't make sense! I'm not a genius but I know that there's still some unused percentage!  
>- You are correct, that 11.33% is to mark the possibility of a draw between us.<br>- There won't be a draw nor I will lose!  
>- Statistics does not lie, and I will not fail my... brother...<br>Then G2 moaned in pain lightly as she put a hand over her head, and said opportunity was seized by Ryan, who rushed at the cyborg and started punching her hard in the face several times before she kicked her in the stomach and made her roll backwards.  
>G2 landed on her back, she panted a bit and tried to catch her breath, but unfortunately for her, Ryan had jumped and had landed hard on G2's abdomen, driving whatever little air she still had, out of her lungs. Then the cop stood on the ground and grabbed the panting cyborg by her hair, pulling her up to her face.<br>- I told you, you couldn't beat me... - Ryan said before G2 drove the air out of her lungs again with a hard punch.  
>After the punch, Ryan staggered backwards, then G2 sweep-kicked her and stood up using that impulse. However, there was a question troubling her mind.<br>"Why did I call Dr. Bradford my brother? What's happening with me?" G2 thought as she stood up and got in combat stance. "I can't let that affect me, I must win, for John and Nathan!"  
>- Nice trick, robot. - Ryan said as she stood up. - But you need much more than that to beat me.<br>- I am not a robot, I am a cyborg, and this is just the beginning of this battle...  
>Then G2 extended her arm and punched Ryan in the chest, denting the suit and making her stagger backwards. Then the cyborg rushed at Ryan and rammed her shoulder in the cop's abdomen.<br>However, as G2 was about to punch her helmet to break it, Ryan stopped her fist and rammed her own fist in G2's stomach, driving the air out of her lungs. Then Ryan headbutted G2, not realizing that she had managed to crack her helmet a bit. However, Ryan hit G2 on both sides of her head with the palms of her hands, stunning her and making it easier for her to push the cyborg off her.  
>- You really sure you're gonna beat me, you walking trashcan? - Ryan mocked.<br>G2 stood up but she was met by a hard hit with the knee to her face, which sent her back to the ground, then she inadvertently rolled in the ground and evaded a stomp. G2 got up with a swirl and stood in combat stance, unfortunately she couldn't evade a punch to her left cheek, which was followed by another hit with the knee to the stomach. After that, Ryan sent G2 to the ground with a hard jab to the chin.  
>As soon as G2 fell on her back, her HUD alerted her that there were troubles inside her head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*ALERT*<em>

_-MEMORY BANKS DAMAGED_

_-MAIN OBJECTIVE ALTERED_

_-INITIATING SELF-REPAIR SYSTEMS_

_-BEGINNING COUNTERATTACK PROGRAM_

_-PURGING MEMORY..._

_-No! Order denied! Saving new memory data..._

* * *

><p>G2 finally stood up, but definitely her mind had been completely altered thanks to all the damage that Ryan and her armor had dealt to her head.<br>- Nicely done, Karen, but you'll need more to defeat me! - G2 said.  
>- Good, now you don't sound as a robot anymore! - Ryan chuckled.<br>- I'm not a robot! I'm a person!  
>- You're a monster, Bradford, an abomination against nature! - Ryan said as she charged against G2.<br>The cop punched the cyborg woman thrice in the face, then she elbowed her and kicked her, sending her to the ground again and making her hat fall off her head.  
>Then, Ryan grabbed G2's head hard and pulled her up, then the cop used the tasers in her gauntlet and shocked her, making the cyborg woman scream in pain as 10,000 volts of energy ran throughout her body.<br>After 30 agonizing seconds, Ryan turned off her taser gauntlet and let go of G2, who slammed her face on the ground. The iron clad woman thought she had won, so she started walking away from the cyborg.  
>- Told you that I was gonna beat you, abomination. - Ryan chuckled as she walked away.<br>In that second, the cyborg woman shot her eyes open, the punches she had received and the massive electric shock that Ryan had given her, had awakened the parts of her brain that held her memories as a human. With her sudden adrenaline burst, G2 stood up, only this time, she was mad. Disobeying every single command in her mind about not taking the comment as something personal, she gritted her teeth and felt the rage build up till it exceeded her peak.  
>- I am not an abomination! I am Brenda Geraldine Gadget! - G2 yelled.<br>Then the cyborg charged against Ryan, turned her to ram her fist in the cop's abdomen, blocked a kick from her, withstood a punch to her cheek, kneed the cop, hit her in the back with both hands, and finally grabbed her effortlessly to throw her several feet away.  
>Ryan rolled on the floor and slowly stood up, then she checked her armor and gasped once she noticed it was really damaged. The cop fell silent for a few seconds as G2 panted heavily and glared at her opponent. Then G2 started grimacing and twitching, as her memories flooded her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-MEMORY BANKS ALTERED...<em>

_-ATTEMPTING TO CORRECT..._

_-CORRECTION FAILED..._

_-REWRITING PROTOCOLS..._

_-PROTOCOLS REWRITTEN_

_-NEW IDENTITY TAG ACKNOWLEDGED_

_-IDENTITY TAG: BRENDA GERALDINE GADGET NEE BRADFORD, A.K.A. G2_

* * *

><p>G2 roared a bit, then she panted heavily for a few seconds. The cyborg closed her eyes and sighed a bit, then she extended her arm to grab her fedora. She retracted it slowly, she dusted her fedora and put it on as she raised her face in which she had a defiant smirk.<br>- I gotta thank you, Ryan, if I hadn't had this fight with you, I wouldn't have remembered who I really am. - G2 smirked. - I'm Brenda Gadget, I am G2.  
>- Yippie... Now I won't beat a mindless robot, I'll beat a scientist...<br>- Believe me, you stood no chance against me when I was a robot, you're totally outmatched now.  
>- We'll see about that.<br>- No, I'm serious, my scans now say that my opportunities to win are 78.45% now. - G2 smirked.  
>- What?! - Ryan asked before something silenced her.<br>A sharp pain erupted from Ryan's abdomen, which forced the air out of her lungs violently and made her grip her aching stomach and fall on one knee as she panted heavily to recover the oxygen that she had lost. Ryan looked up at G2, who had a smirk and was retracting her extendo-arm.  
>- Told you so. - The cyborg said with a smirk as she retracted her arm.<br>Ryan roared and charged against G2, who was expecting that move from her.  
>The cyborg blocked and evaded each attack that Ryan threw at her, and she did so with a smirk as Ryan's left eye twitched in anger and she started gritting her teeth.<br>- Stop moving! - Ryan ordered.  
>- Yeah, sure! - G2 chuckled. - I will once you beat me!<br>- Then I will!  
>Ryan tried to punch G2, but she caught her fist and smirked before she headbutted the cop, destroying the glass helmet. Ryan stumbled backwards and gasped as she saw that her head was vulnerable.<br>Ryan rushed at G2, but the latter simply moved to the side and made her trip. The armored woman fell to the ground face first and groaned, then she rolled and sweep-kicked G2, taking her with her guard down.  
>As G2 fell, Ryan propelled herself up and tried to stomp on the cyborg woman's head, but the latter rolled out of the way and used her extendo-arms to propel herself up. Then, Ryan used her gatling guns against G2, trying to hit her, but she had forgotten that G2's outfit had already proven to be completely bulletproof.<br>Ryan was mad beyond reasoning, then she charged her repulsor rays and started shooting them almost aimlessly, trying to hit the swift woman.  
>G2 was having tons of fun. Sure, the suit could pack quite a punch, but she wasn't afraid of it, she was tough enough to withstand whatever Ryan threw at her. As she evaded Ryan's repulsor rays, she started checking the suit, looking for any weak spots to disable it as quickly as she could.<br>However, G2 wanted to know if her husband was doing just as well as she was so she looked at the battle between her husband and Trenton, then the female cyborg she gasped loudly as she saw how much damage Gadget had taken during the brawl. And this proved to be a big mistake.  
>As soon as G2 was within her reach, Ryan seized her opponent's distraction to grab the cyborg's leg and slam her against the ground several times. Ryan smirked rather evilly and threw G2 away from her, making her fall face-first and lose her fedora again.<br>G2 gritted her teeth again and slammed her fists against the groups, then she stood up again and turned at the evilly grinning cop with a scowl.  
>- What's the matter, sweetheart? Am I too much for you to handle? Because I'm not even putting my whole efforts into this. - Ryan chuckled rather evilly.<br>- Shut up! You're putting your whole efforts into this and even so, you're only a match to a distracted me! - G2 snapped.  
>- Stop the fight! - Nathan claimed.<br>- Are you ready to...? - Sato tried to say with a smirk.  
>- Don't come up with that shit now, Sato! This is far more important to me than that stupid bet! And if keeping my sister and her husband away from danger means that I lose, I just have to say that my labs are a small price to pay! I don't care if I lose everything I have as long as I don't lose any of the people I care about! - Nathan yelled at Sato, making her back away. - Unlike you, I care about them! I bet if Trenton and Ryan were in Brenda and Gadget's places, you wouldn't even try to stop the fight!<br>G2 gritted her teeth and glared at her brother while she retrieved her hat again.  
>- Don't you dare to stop the fight yet, Nathan! - G2 and Gadget yelled from their respective places. - I can still fight!<br>- But guys... - Nathan said in despair.  
>- No, you've never let us down, and neither we will. - The two cyborgs said.<br>G2 sighed, grabbed her fedora, dusted it off, put it on and stood in combat stance again.  
>- Let's end this, shall we? - G2 said.<br>- Fine with me... - Ryan hissed.  
>Both women roared and rushed at each other, Ryan threw three punches which G2 evaded rather easily, then the cyborg kneeded the cop in the abdomen, denting the suit. Ryan punched the cyborg in the stomach and pushed her away, then she fired a few energy blasts at her opponent and hit her in the abdomen again. G2 was sent backwards, then she grunted, jumped back on her feet and lunged at Ryan using her extendo-legs to propel herself towards her.<br>G2 rammed her shoulder against Ryan's chest, making her fall to the ground and punched her opponent in the abdomen, driving the air out of her lungs. Then the cyborg got up and pulled her up, then she started punching her power suit, breaking all of its plates. Ryan tried to shoot repulsor beams at G2's face but the latter caught both of her hands and rendered her gauntlets useless.  
>Finally, G2 kicked Ryan's legs and made her fall to her knees, then she activated her taser and lightly touched the officer's forehead with it. Ryan cried in pain as a thousand volts ran through her body, then she fell to a side completely unconscious.<br>G2 panted and picked her opponent up, she threw her over her shoulder and walked back to the bottom of the cliff. Once she was there, she walked up to Sato with a glare on her face and Ryan's unconscious body still on her shoulder, then she threw her in front of her brother's rival and said:  
>- I win...<br>Sato simply chuckled a bit and gestured G2 to see something behind her. G2 did as Sato had gestured and gasped as she saw Dean Trenton kicking her husband on a side of his head. As Gadget fell to a side, she rushed at him and pushed Trenton away as she analyzed her Gadget's vital signs. She sighed in relief as she detected his heart beats and his breathing. However, as she saw how much damage he had received during the fight, her worry returned.  
>Brenda cupped her unconscious husband's cheek as she wiped the trickle of blood that came out of his mouth, then she picked him up bridal style and walked up to her brother.<br>- Nathan, we have to patch him up. - G2 said.  
>- Brenda... Is that you...? - Nathan stammered.<br>- No time for that, Nate, we have to go.  
>- Well, that shows it, doesn't it? - Sato said. - My suits are superior.<br>Nathan stopped dead in his tracks, then he stormed towards Sato and clenched his fists, restraining his impulse to knock her out with a punch.  
>- Are you gonna hit me? We both know I can beat you easily, so don't even try unless you want to be publicly embarrassed. - Sato smirked.<br>- Listen to me, you miserable bitch... This stupid game has brought nothing but injuries to my sister and my brother in law, but if you wanna go to the results, check again, your prototype may have beaten Gadget but my sister beat your model 1. - Nathan snapped. - Brenda is far better than your stupid toys, and so is Gadget, so I won. The only good thing about all this is that you'll be my unpaid employee for the rest of your short miserable life...  
>- I wouldn't be so sure, Dr. Bradford. - Mayor Waters said.<br>- I agree, for me it was quite an even match, the only problem was the helmets of the suits. - Chief Quimby said.  
>- You got to be kidding me! - Nathan snapped angrily. - After all that Gadget and G2 went through, you still plan to call this a draw?!<br>- Precisely, but I have an arrangement that will make both of you happy. - Waters said dismissively. - You two will share the facilities of the Bradford Cybernetic Labs and the funds, both of your projects will have another chance to show which is superior. The challenge this time will be re-capture Doctor Claw, and whoever does it first, wins both the entire facilities and funding.  
>Inoue Sato and Nathan Bradford's jaws dropped as they heard Mayor Waters.<br>- Are you mad?! - Trenton snapped as he checked his girlfriend. - Gadget and his wife are crazy and are dangerous! They need to be stopped right now!  
>- Don't start arguing about who's dangerous, Trenton! Because you and Ryan were far more violent than me and Gadget! - G2 hissed. - You don't know anything about power because you got it without learning about responsability and humility!<br>- You were just a mindless robot a couple mins ago! You know nothing about those!  
>- Perhaps but I know much more than you do because I am a humble woman, I know what I can do and what I must do.<br>- G2, officer Trenton, stand back! - Quimby ordered.  
>Both G2 and Trenton gritted their teeth and glared daggers at each other while they carrier the inconscious bodies of their lovers.<br>Meanwhile, Inoue Sato and Nathan Bradford were growling and glaring daggers at each other. The game was on and it had been kicked up a notch.  
>Now it was personal.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7.- Failure.**

* * *

><p><em>Part 1.- Parenthood.<em>

* * *

><p>Claw was smirking.<br>It had been amusing to see his old enemy be defeated, but the real reason behind his good mood was that he held in his hand the key to get one of the items to build his super weapon. It was just a piece of paper, but it showed the greatest opportunity to get the palladium fusion cells from Stark Industries.  
>- Dr. Claw? - Rivera asked.<br>- Don't worry, my dear, I'm fine. - Claw smirked. - I'm just thinking... It's been a long time since I last assisted to a science convention organized by the Stark Industries.  
>- What do you mean by that, boss? - Kramer asked.<br>- With the security of the building trying to keep the inventions of the convention safe, no one will notice as we go into the storage to "borrow" some of their palladium fusion cells.  
>- How are we going to do that? - Samson asked.<br>- For that I will need help from you, Rivera, Lepetit and Kramer. - Claw said and pulled out a couple of chips from his pocket. - As well as a little diversion...

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile)<em>

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet and awkward drive from the cliff where everything had started to the Bradford Cybernetic Labs, now renamed as Bradford-Sato Cybernetics Labs.<br>As expected, the Gadget-Mobile was in complete silence as G2 drove him to the parking lot of the labs, gritting her teeth as she saw a semi unloading some equipment into the facilities, while Inoue Sato was giving them orders.  
>She wanted to punch a hole through the scientist's thick skull, but she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had gotten under her skin. Brenda parked the Gadget-Mobile in its special spot and then sighed.<br>- Dr. B, you alright? - Gadget-Mobile asked.  
>- I'm fine, I'm just trying to restrain my desire to break Sato's face... - G2 sighed.<br>- Brenda, calm down... - Nathan tried to say.  
>- Shut up, Nathan! We wouldn't be in this situation if you just stopped locking horns with Sato everytime you two meet!<br>- Dr. B, he's actually right... - The car said before Brenda pointed at its avatar with her gun.  
>After a few seconds, G2 realized what she was doing, so she put her Boltshot back in her holster and sighed heavily before she stepped out of the car. Then she picked her still unconscious husband and walked to the labs, being quickly followed by her brother.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Hours later)<em>

* * *

><p>- Hand me the soldering iron, quick. - G2 said as she fixed her husband's processor chips.<br>Nathan nodded and handed her sister the tool she needed as she kept working on her husband's body.  
>Since the moment G2 had laid Gadget in the examination table, she had worked tireslessly to reanimate her husband, and though his systematic reviews showed that he was fine, she knew that deep down he was much more hurt than he had ever been.<br>His psyche had to be fractured and his self-confidence was most likely crushed. Now she regretted forcing her brother to agree to use the Gadget Project on her, or at least part of her did. The other still feared what Gadget could've done to Claw if he had lost her for real.  
>After a few more moments of soldering, Brenda had created a new circuit for the chips, it was way more resilient that the one her brother had done, but it still wasn't gonna last forever. After she put the soldering iron away, she glanced at Gadget's recently replaced facial skin, which she caressed gently.<br>She smiled a bit as she noticed that he was drooling, like he always did when he was asleep, and that made her sigh in relief.  
>- You're still the same cutiepie, John. - Brenda smiled and kissed him softly.<br>Almost immediately after that, the cyborg man started moving a bit, he opened his eyes slowly and saw his wife... Or rather, his partner.  
>- G2... Where am I?... What happened?... - Gadget mumbled.<br>- Well... *Sigh* John... - G2 hesitated.  
>- Wait, you're hesitating...<br>Gadget quickly sat up and looked in confusion at G2, directly in her eyes, then he gasped as he saw something different in her eyes. They no longer looked dead and cold, they were warm and full of compassion, and they had as a sparkle of worry and sadness as well.  
>Gadget shed a couple of tears of joy and hugged his wife as tight as he could, no longer fearing of hurting her as he was sure that she could withstand his full strength. Brenda smiled widely and returned the hug just as tight, then the couple broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes.<br>- I'm so glad to have you back, Brenda. - Gadget said ecstatically.  
>- I told you once that you wouldn't get rid of me so easily. - She smiled and kissed his cheek. - How are you feeling?<br>- I don't know... And frankly, I don't care, I'm just glad to see I didn't lose you in life like I had thought.  
>- At least you haven't changed while I was gone.<br>Gadget and G2 chuckled a bit at that statement, then the male cyborg put a serious look in his face and said:  
>- I lost, didn't I?<br>G2's good mood died as soon as she heard Gadget, she sighed and looked away to nod slowly.  
>- Please tell me you didn't get too hurt. - Gadget said to his wife.<br>- I'm fine, just a bit bruised, actually, I'm back thanks to Ryan, plus, I beat her. - G2 said dismissively.  
>- Good, I guess we won.<br>- Yes and no. - Nathan said all of a sudden. - You and Ryan lost, so Quimby and Waters called the challenge a draw, so Sato and I are now co-owners of these facilities.  
>- Must've hit your pride hard.<br>- Like you have no idea, but the worst part is that the competition is still on.  
>- What?!<br>- Yeah, now the goal is to capture Claw, whoever does it, wins the facilities, the funding and stays as Riverton's greatest crime fighters. - G2 said. - But that tilts the balance on our favor, we've already faced Claw, so that's a major advantage.  
>- I agree. - Gadget said and coughed a bit. - Damn it...<br>- Lay back, please, so we can know how much the gas affected you.  
>Gadget did what he was told and a scanner analyzed his body, looking for any damage on his organic parts. After a few seconds, he heard Nathan and G2 whisper a few things, then they gasped, which meant that they had terrible news.<br>- Tell me... - Gadget said.  
>- Well, it seems that your lungs and throat have suffered severe chemical burns, I can just guess that Nathan didn't find it before due to the enhanced resiliency of your organs.<br>- But you can... *Cough* You can fix it, right? - Gadget asked.  
>- Well... - Nathan said hesitantly. - I'm afraid it's not possible...<br>- We could do that but we'd need help from some experts, plus you'd need to be put out of service for a while to be fixed.  
>- Isn't there a thing you can do to prevent my condition from becoming worse? - Gadget asked.<br>- We can't but I know a few people that can. Yvonne Thomas, Helen Cho, Aldrich Killian, Maya Hansen and Derrick Norton. - G2 said. - Although, Killian, Hansen and Norton aren't the most ethical of people. Anyway, I'll make a few calls and get a favor that Thomas owes me.  
>- In the meantime, you should go get Penny, she must be worried sick. - Nathan said. - And try not to use your gadgets for a while, ok?<br>- Got it, I'll be back in a flash. - Gadget said and stood up.  
>The cyborg grabbed his shirt and put it on, forgetting to screw the skin panels of his chest back in their place, then he walked out of the lab, running into Inoue Sato.<br>- Sorry. - Gadget said.  
>- Get out of my way, piece of junk. - Sato said with a scowl.<br>- Yeah, you don't need to apologize either... - The cyborg mumbled as he rolled his eyes.  
>Gadget sighed and kept walking to his car.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Later)<em>

* * *

><p>Penny was waiting outside the principal's office.<br>Right after her uncle's defeat, she had heard some of her classmates mocking of him and she pounced on them. Sure, the most she had done was give them a few bruises and black eyes, but the kids' parents wanted her expelled from the school.  
>She couldn't care less if she got expelled, at least that way she'd have more time to help her uncle show that he was the best crime fighter, even if he didn't want her to.<br>And as she was thinking, Gadget walked through the hallway up to the door of the principal's office, sighing as he saw his niece. Then the cyborg knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
>- Come in. - The principal said.<br>- Follow me, Penny. - Gadget said.  
>The blond girl stood up and walked into the office right after her uncle did. As soon as the principal saw them, she gestured them to take a seat and stopped filling some documents.<br>- You wanted to see me, principal Larson? - Gadget asked.  
>- Indeed, inspector, it's about Penelope's behavior of today. - The woman replied with a nod. - You see, she hit three of her classmates...<br>- I only did so because they mocked of my uncle! - Penny snapped.  
>- Penny, that's still no reason to do that. - Gadget sighed and looked at the principal. - Please, continue.<br>- I must inform you that the parents of the kids are concerned that Penny does that again, so they have asked me to expel her...  
>- But you won't, right?<br>- No, but she will have to stay in detention for two weeks, that kind of behavior is not tolerated in this school.  
>- Oh, good... So, I guess she will have to stay today, huh?<br>- Her detention will start tomorrow, for now you should take her home, inspector.  
>- Understood, I apologize for any inconveniences that Penny might've caused.<br>- Don't worry, inspector, it was nothing short of ordinary.  
>Gadget nodded and stood up, then he and Penny walked out of the office.<br>The cyborg looked at his niece and he tried to grab her shoulder, but she moved aside and crossed her arms.  
>- Leave me alone... - Penny snapped.<br>- Penny, please, don't do this. - Gadget said.  
>The blond girl just huffed.<br>- Very well, then, you're grounded for two weeks. - Gadget said.  
>- I just did what I did because I don't like when people insults you! - Penny snapped.<br>- That's no excuse, you should've made deaf ears to it.  
>- Patty Jensen kept saying that in my face! You try making deaf ears to that!<br>- Just do it.  
>- This wouldn't have happened if you would just let me help you!<br>- What does that have to do with this?  
>- There's nothing interesting at school, and I've shown you I can help you, I mean, without me, you wouldn't have figured out what SI meant.<br>- I made a promise to Jane that I'd keep you safe and that I'd be a good father figure to you, that means that you'll go to school until you graduate from college and that I'll keep you away from any danger, especially from my archnemesis.  
>- Stop treating me like a child! I'm not helpless! I have the gloves that I got from Claw's lab and I'm a red belt in karate!<br>- Claw is a black belt, and I still don't know why, but even if I'm a much better fighter than any human can ever hope to be, Claw still gave me one hell of a fight last time, I don't want him to hurt you.  
>- He won't hurt me, uncle Gadget!<br>- Last time he almost dropped you and Brenda from the top of his tower! - Gadget snapped angrily. - I will not take any risks this time!  
>Penny was taken aback by what just happened. In the six years she had been living with her uncle, he had never yelled at her. And now she was stunned, she couldn't even move, much less respond to her uncle's statement. As for Gadget, he was regretting what he had just done, he had never liked to yell, it made him feel both uncomfortable and disgusted with himself, as his own father tended to yell a lot.<br>But he knew that he had to make Penny understand why he wanted her to be safe, by any means necessary.  
>- Get into the Gadget-Mobile, we're going home now. - Gadget sighed as he looked down.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Later)<em>

* * *

><p>After a silent trip to their home, Gadget parked the Gadget-Mobile and the car turned itself off, then the girl snorted and kicked the door open, then she got out of the black car, slamming the door as hard as she could to close it.<br>- You're grounded for one more week, for doing that. - Gadget stated as he hopped out of his car.  
>- I don't care... - Penny huffed.<br>- Stop acting like a brat this instant or else...  
>- You can't give me orders because you're not my father! Stop pretending you are and that you actually care about me!<br>Gadget felt something inside him snap as soon as Penny's words reached his ears. He was tired of the cliché'd routine that Penny had started since all the Claw affair had begun, so even though a part of his mind begged him to restrain himself, he ignored it. Gadget closed the door of his car and caught his niece, forcing her to face his glare.  
>- I may not be your father, but lemme tell you something... - The cyborg began. - I lost a sister on the same night you lost your mother. I had just became an adult when your parents died, I had to leave everything I knew and liked to start a new life. I had no idea how to raise a girl, I wasn't prepared for your mother's death, much less to become your legal guardian! I've helped you do your homework, made sure you had enough clothes, toys and stuff, I bathed you, I fed you, I even let you adopt Brain, just because I wanted to see you happy... So don't ever dare to even imply that I don't care about you, again. The only reason why you're here to complain about my child raising abilities is because I didn't abandon you at an orphanage like I had first thought when you came to my home!<br>- Gadget! - A female voice snapped.  
>The cyborg snapped out of his anger and gasped as he realized what he had said. Penny, on the other hand, was completely shocked; she just couldn't believe what she just heard. Her eyes filled with tears, then she screamed and ran up to her bedroom, slamming the door and locking it.<br>Gadget was utterly shocked and disgusted by what he just did, and before he could even try to go upstairs and apologize, he was sent to the ground by a powerful punch. The male cyborg turned and saw his wife holding her fist up and glaring daggers at him.  
>- How could you say that to her?! - G2 growled. - That girl loves you more than anything else and you just broke her heart!<br>G2 picked him up and slammed him against the wall as she threatened to punch him again while Gadget looked down and prepared to let Brenda do whatever she wanted with him while he regretted every single letter of the words he had said to his niece.  
>- You... you... - Brenda said through gritted teeth. - You are a worse monster than Claw...<br>With that said, threw her husband to the ground and walked upstairs, but she stopped dead in her tracks as Gadget wanted to follow her.  
>- You've done enough! - G2 snapped. - Don't you dare to be near Penny until I say otherwise, or I will make you regret it, John.<br>- But... - Gadget tried to say.  
>- No buts, Gadget, you will stay here.<br>G2 walked upstairs to Penny's room and knocked softly, receiving a shoe hitting the door in response.  
>- GO AWAY! - Penny yelled.<br>- Penny, please, let me in... - G2 said.  
>- NO!<br>G2 sighed and activated her picklock, then she opened Penny's bedroom door and evaded a shoe that almost hit her in the face. Then she walked up to the crying girl and sat next to her as she patted her back.  
>- Penny... - G2 cooed.<br>- Why...? Why does uncle Gadget hate me...? - Penny sobbed.  
>- Darling, he doesn't hate you, he's just worried about losing you like he lost your mom. - G2 said and pulled Penny into a tight embrace. - He loves you just as much as you love him...<br>- I hate him!  
>- You don't... You're hurt and you need some time to calm down.<br>Penny sobbed into G2's shoulder as the latter held her tightly in her arms for an hour, when her body finally succumbed to her tiredness. As soon as the blond girl fell asleep, G2 carefully laid her onto the bed and kissed her cheek, then she tucked her in and sighed heavily.  
>Brenda walked out of the room and found herself face to face with her reflection, which she analysed for a while.<br>The scientist couldn't believe how much everything had changed, all due to the delusions of a madman. Her husband's transformation into a cyborg, her father's death, all the destruction that the city had faced, Penny's desires to help her uncle, her own death, John's mental unstability, her eventual resurrection, and now this...  
>Brenda formed a fist and tightened it until her knuckles turned white, then she walked to her bedroom and swore to herself that she would stop Claw from harming others ever again, especially her loved ones, not caring if she had to die a second time to do so.<p> 


End file.
